The Forgotten Journey
by Meg4
Summary: Elrond raises an elven woman the last of her kind named Mylea. Later on she finds herself on a journey looking for the captured Aragorn for Arwen. I have an insert for everyone in Chap. 22. Chap. 26 is up! The Last Chapter
1. Default Chapter

Quick Note: I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings Series, they are strictly property of JR Tolkein. I do hope you enjoy the story and I would love feedback, thank you!

The Forgotten Journey

Chapter 1

Narrator (Elrond): A long time ago, much before your time there was a miraculous elven woman. She was no ordinary elf you see, she came from a far away land, which passed on before its time. She was but a child when the land of Basill was taken over by the evil wizard Saruman. He killed her people and the ones that could survive his wrath planned escape for the Grey Havens. Alas, none made it there…they were slaughtered by merciless orcs. All but one…a small girl…only five years old at the time…her name was Mylea. This her story of how she fought for the memory of her people, and the elves that came to be her family…

          "Elrond…what are you doing here my friend, I told you he was gone and your troops need you to lead them back to their homes." A great gray wizard said.

          Elrond slowly turned to face him. He looked tired and life had been drained from his face. He was covered in blood of those he didn't know and dirt from the earth surrounding him. 

          "Gandalf I know it is time that I make my way home…I miss my children. I must find Celeborn before I retreat though, I dare not leave anyone behind."

          Gandalf smiled and whipped sweat from his forehead.

          "Always thinking of the others Elrond."

          "I am not the hero you make me out to be, just a mere concerned friend." 

          Just as he finished his sentence he spotted the silver hair of Celeborn a mile away. His gray eyes surveyed the land one last time as Celeborn came towards them. 

          Celeborn's face did not carry the worries Elrond's did. He was much more spirited and wore a faint grin across his pale skin. He carried his sword steadily at his side and came to a halt next to Gandalf.

          "Why do you bear so much toil Elrond, we have won!" Celeborn commented as Elrond looked to the ground.

          "We have won this time yes…but I feel something else is coming though I cannot explain it."

          "I have no feeling of the sort and I'm sure Gandalf will agree that we need to leave this place, there is nothing left."

          "Yes, come Elrond…I'm such little Arwen will be wanting to see you." Gandalf added.

          Elrond nodded and the three lead the troops north for Rivendell. It was a long road to travel, they stopped only twice for rest and were determined to make it back by their fifth day of travel. They saw many lands ripped apart; dead families lay in the streets among them. They dare not look into the deceased's faces; scared they would lose hope for their own family's safety. They had no idea what would await them for they had heard no news yet.

          On the fourth day they came across Lothlorien and bade Celeborn goodbye. As they left, something caught Elrond's eye. A small body lay curled up near a large cherry oak tree motionless. Elrond called Gandalf over and took him to the body.

          "Is it a human child?" Gandalf wondered kneeling down.

          "No, I don't think so." 

          Elrond gently turned the small figure over and saw the face a little girl. Her long robes were torn and dirty and she looked to be unconscious. She had flowing auburn hair with red flecks that reflected the light, and her fair skin was messed with mud covering her full lips. Her feet were bare and her small pointed ears hid behind her hair.

          "She's alone Gandalf. I know this kind of elf…they were run off of their lands, she's a Basill Elf. The red in her hair is a dead giveaway."

          Gandalf gasped and picked up the child and held her tightly. 

          "We must find a home for her, she would be in a lot of danger on her own."

          Elrond nodded and looked at the small girl and surveyed her carefully. Gandalf was near tears; it had affected him most harshly. He was the friend of many there and god father to so many more. Elrond decided what needed to be done as he took one last look at Gandalf cradling the child.

          "I would take her with me, but a wizard is not a fit family." Gandalf spoke sadly.

          "I will take her, she needs the protection of my people." Elrond said bravely.

          Gandalf smiled and nodded and they carried the child off and Gandalf set her upon his horse. He then joined her and supported her small head as they rode off towards Rivendell.


	2. The Forgotten Journey

Chapter 2

          Celebrian tucked little Arwen in her large canopy bed as Arwen told her about everything that she planned to do the next day. Celebrian just smiled at her daughter as her eyes grew bigger and bigger thinking of the next day's events.

          "Now I know you are excited that Haldir and Legolas will be here tomorrow but you must sleep or else you'll be too tired to play." Celeborn said affectionately.

          "Alright…I'm sleeping." 

          Arwen shut her eyes tightly and tried to fall asleep as her mother blew out the candles and exited into the main hall. Celebrian walked morosely toward her bedroom. She missed her husband; he had left her with all their children alone. At that very moment a noise ran from outside. Startled, Celebrian ran to the large green doors and tore them open.

          "Elrond!" She screamed as his face came into the light.

          He looked older, even though age was supposed to never caress the face of an elf. She ran to him and saw Gandalf just trailing in behind him. 

          "My husband, you're home!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

          "Yes my love, I'm back for good this time."

          "Oh you don't know how long I have wished to hear those words."

          Elrond smiled and slid off of his horse and looked back at Gandalf than back to his wife. Gandalf was still supporting the elf girl and made a sudden sound, clearing his throat.

          "Ah yes, Celebrian, I have important news to tell you."

          "Yes?" Curiosity ran across her exquisite eyes.

          "Well on our way from Lothlorien we found something, rather someone quite interesting."

          "Who?"

          "An elf child, she's from Basill, possibly the last of her kind. We could not leave her all alone, so I promised to raise her." He finished searching his wife's face fro a comment.

          "Well…I guess we'll make up another bed in Arwen's room." She answered with a warm smile.

          Elrond grinned; he knew he could count on her support. At this Gandalf chuckled and dismounted and strode to them with the girl. Celebrian carefully took her from Gandalf's arms and looked at her face.

          "She's beautiful, such a sweet face." Celebrian observed.

          "Mommy, I want to see!" Arwen yelled coming from behind a pillar.

          "Arwen, what are you doing out of bed?" 

          "Just wanted to see her, and Daddy is home!" Arwen exclaimed and jumped into her father's arms.

          "How is my girl…my lovely Arwen?" 

          "I'm wonderful, and guess what, Legolas and Haldir come tomorrow!"

          "Wonderful! Well you said you wanted to see her, this will be your new friend Arwen."

          Arwen turned and looked at the little elf girl and raised an eyebrow. 

          "Daddy, what's her name?"

          "Well my darling, I don't know. We found her and she's sick, so we have not spoken to her."

          "Oh, well Mommy and I will make her all better." Arwen replied with a grin.

          "Well I'm happy to hear that, now will go help Mommy tuck her into a bed?"

          Arwen nodded with a huge smile and followed her mother back into the elegant house. Elrond looked to Gandalf and patted him softly on the back.

          "It seems we have another daughter." Elrond laughed.

          "Yes, it is so good of you to take her, I daresay I must be off now."

          "Won't you rest the night?"

          "Oh no, I must be off… urgent business to attend to."

          Elrond nodded in an unspoken agreement and watched Gandalf mount his horse once more. With a final wave Gandalf disappeared into the dark starry night. Elrond entered his home that he had longed for so long and went to bed. 

          The next morning Arwen climbed out of her bed and looked at the girl in her room. She poked her lightly on the shoulder but the girl did not move. 

          "Hello, wake up…please? We'll have fun…and…" Her mother entering the room cut off Arwen.

          "Arwen leave her be, she needs rest."

          Arwen dropped her head and sadly walked out of the room. Celebrian sat next to the girl and started cleaning her wounds. The girl stirred slightly and suddenly her eyes flickered open. Celebrian smiled brightly and held the girl's hand. The girl immediately looked terrified and sat up.

          "Wh-Where am I?" 

          "You are in Rivendell dear."

          "You are elves too right?"

          "Yes, you've heard of us?"

          "Only stories from my mother…she told me about Elrond?"

          "Yes, you're in the house of Elrond. Now can you tell me your name?"

          "Yes…Mylea…where's my mother?"

          Celebrian now frowned sadly and tried to think of something to say that would make the situation better, but nothing came.

          "She's with all your family in the Grey Havens." Celebrian spoke.

          "They left me?" Tears started rolling down Mylea's cheeks.

          "No dear, they brought you to us. They said you needed to see life before you joined them."

          Mylea put her head down and cried she turned away from Celebrian and closed her eyes. She wished she were with her mother now more than anything. She didn't want to have a life without her.

          "Mylea, I want you to meet someone…"

          At that moment Arwen poked her head through the door and Celebrian motioned for her to come nearer. Arwen bounced in happily and sat by her mother. She looked at Mylea and saw she was crying and quickly started to wipe the tears.

          "Don't cry, you are with us now, we will take care of you.

          "Mylea this is Arwen my daughter. She would love to be your friend."

          Mylea looked at them and slowly stopped crying even though her insides felt like they would melt. Arwen smiled at her and then gave her a hug. Mylea held on to her tightly as if she was her sister. Celebrian smirked and got up and left the room.

          As the hours passed Arwen brought Mylea food and gave her some of her clothing and brushed her hair. Mylea was grateful for the attention and love she was receiving but was still scared and would only talk to Arwen.

          "Mylea my friends are coming over today."

          "What friends?"

          "Well there's Haldir, he's funny. And then there's Legolas…he's kind of quiet."

          "Oh." Mylea's bright green eyes dropped slightly.

          "It's okay, they're nice."

          Just then Celebrian's voice rang letting Arwen know her guests had arrived. Arwen jumped up and grabbed Mylea's hand.

          "Come on."

          Mylea held on to Arwen's hand and bite her lower lip. She saw two boys next to Celebrian as they came out. When they had stopped walking Mylea hid behind Arwen and would occasionally glance at the two boys.

          One was taller than the other and he was very quiet. His blonde hair had two small braids and his eyes were crystal blue. He smiled at Arwen but did not say much at all. Whereas the other began speaking right away.

          "Arwen…who's your friend?" Haldir asked.

          "Oh this is Mylea, she's going to live with us." Arwen replied kind of nudging Mylea out from behind her.

          "Oh nice to meet you Mylea, I'm Haldir and this is Legolas."

          Legolas smiled and went to shake Mylea's hand but she backed away quickly. Legolas cocked his head to the side and couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. He looked at her eyes and knew he had never seen anything like them before. 

          "I'm sorry Mylea…I didn't mean to scare you." Legolas apologized for no offense.

          "It's okay Legolas, she's just scared right now, hey how about we go play in the garden!"

          Haldir agreed and Mylea followed wherever Arwen went. The four made their way outside and sat by a magnificent fountain with sculptures of famous elves surrounding them. They stayed there until it was dark.


	3. Arwen's Love

Chapter 3

          Many years passed and both Mylea and Arwen grew to the oldest they would ever be. Spending thousands of years together they virtually became sisters. Mylea loved Elrond and Arwen and cried when Celebrian decided to leave. She had been the closest thing to a mother Mylea had ever had. One thing had not changed; she and Arwen relied on each other now more than ever.

          Arwen had fallen in love with Aragorn a man who had come to Rivendell as a boy for the protection of the elves. Mylea knew that Arwen would never love another. She herself had remained empty of such promises. Mylea seemed to hold herself back from the love of another fearing it would be gone too fast.

          As the sun set on a misty afternoon Mylea glided out among the many elves who had become her family over the years. Her keen eyes spotted Arwen a few yards away hidden in an embrace with Aragorn. She smiled to herself; she knew that Arwen had been waiting a long time for something this pure. 

          "Mylea?" A voice came from behind her.

          Mylea turned swiftly and saw Elladan, one of Arwen's brothers standing before her. She smiled and hugged him and then patiently waited for what he had to say.

          "I just needed to speak with you…about something…important." Elladan stammered.

          "Why of course, now what is so important it could not wait after our feast?" Mylea asked with a giggle.

          "Well…we've known each other for too many years and I have not said what I have felt for so long…"

          "Mylea!" Arwen's voice echoed.

          Mylea's attention had been broken and she turned to her best friend, who was gripping the hand of Aragorn.

          "What news dear Arwen?"

          Arwen grinned from ear to ear and a flash of red crept into her cheeks.

          "We have news and we wanted to tell you first Mylea." Aragorn announced.

          "Well what is it?" 

          Elladan stood and had the same expression of curiosity that Mylea carried, although he was infuriated with his sister barging in at the wrong time. 

          "I have asked Arwen to marry me and she has accepted to be mine." Aragorn spoke and held Arwen tightly to his side.

          "Oh my goodness, I felt this day would come and I could not be more happier for you both." Mylea exclaimed and hugged each of them.

          "Arwen…have you spoke to father about this?" Elladan cut in.

          "No…" Arwen answered her eyes falling to the ground.

          "Arwen…father wants you to go to the Grey Havens, you know this." Elladan spoke condescendingly. 

          "But I love him and I have already chosen a mortal life!"

          "Elladan, please do not ruin this special moment. Arwen's heart is her own." Mylea commented.

          Arwen gave a grateful smile to Mylea and then the announcement that dinner was prepared came. Arwen turned shrewdly away from Elladan and she hooked arms with Mylea. Mylea, Arwen, and Aragorn walked inside leaving Elladan to himself.

          As the night drew to a close Arwen spoke goodnight to Aragorn in their secret place on the bridge. She whispered things in his ears and caressed his face with her delicate hands. Aragorn held her close and stroked her long brunette locks of hair.

          "Aragorn you will not let them talk you out of it, will you?" Arwen asked looking deeply into his eyes.

          "Never, but I will understand if you change your mind my love, you give up immortality and that is something that can't be taken back."

          "I choose you, you are what matters most."

          With that Aragorn kissed her softly and walked her back to the home of Elrond. She kissed him one last time and entered feeling as if she were floating in thin air. She hurried to her bedroom and found Mylea reading.

          "Mylea I cannot tell you how happy I am."

          "I am glad for you Arwen, you know I love you both. I just will miss you when you leave us, you were the first person I ever really trusted." Mylea said sadly, trying to not show that tears were welling in her eyes.

          Arwen came and sat next Mylea and placed an arm around her shoulders. She brushed some of Mylea's fiery hair from her face and smiled.

          "I'm not leaving really…I know you will come visit me often. Its just we cannot stay here, father will not see me this way."

          "I know…where will you go, Gondor?"

          "Yes, Aragorn has decided to take his place in the kingdom. The people need him desperately, and I shall not leave his side."

          Mylea pushed a faint smile out of herself.

          "Well then I shall come often and watch all your children grow up." Mylea spoke with a soft laugh.

          "You shall be their favorite aunt." Arwen added and hugged her.

          Elladan entered his father's chambers with fury. Elrond sensed his coming and already had himself sitting at his table ready for the conversation.

          "Father do you know of Arwen and Aragorn?" Elladan hollered slapping his hand down on the desk.

          "Yes, I know what they are planning Elladan and I do not like it."

          "What can we do?"

          "I'm afraid I am powerless over Arwen but Aragorn might be different." Elrond now stood up, and paced the room.

          "Aragorn? He is in love with her, I see it in his eyes, he will not be swayed."

          "He will if he knows it is for the good of Arwen."

          With that final word Elrond grinned and patted his son's shoulder.

          "It is not that I don't want your sister's happiness, but she must go to the Grey Havens with Mylea."

          "Mylea?"

          "Yes, Mylea must go as well, two elves as precious as them cannot stay in Middle Earth much longer."

          The next day Aragorn received urgent word from Eomer and was planning to depart for Rohan. Orcs had been set lose again and Saruman was not going to give up easily. 

          Aragorn sharpened his sword and packed himself little food and water. He would travel light so he would not be tracked. It was already a risk that he was bringing Gimli, a dwarf that was very precocious. As he readied himself Arwen entered and looked around shocked.

          "Where are you going?"

          "I must go to Rohan, Eomer needs my help it seems their people are being run out by armies of orcs."

          "No, don't go." Arwen pleaded and pulled him towards her.

          "I must my love, but I will return, I promise."

          "And you would never break a promise to me."

          "Never." Aragorn spoke and whipped a tear away from Arwen's bright eyes.

          Mylea stood next to Arwen as they watched Aragorn mount his horse and blow one last kiss to Arwen as her set off. He was gone as quickly as he mounted his horse and Arwen looked after him as if his shadow was still near.


	4. The Capture

Chapter 4

          Mylea drew her sword from its sheath and began to sharpen the blade. She had learned to wield a sword from a young age and dreamed of the day she could battle. Elrond had never allowed her or Arwen to venture alone and look for adventure. Mylea had to learn things from the outside world through Elladan among others. 

          "So when do you want to practice?" Elladan's voice came from behind her. 

          "We shall practice in the woods in ten minutes, I just need to finish with this blade." Mylea replied not taking her eyes off her sword.

          Elladan nodded and stayed a moment surveying Mylea. He watched her thin arms work hard on the sword, and her hair swaying in the sunlight. She was a very complex woman and seemed to fear nothing. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her.

          "Alright, I'm ready." Mylea suddenly interrupted his thoughts and turned around with her sword in hand.

          Elladan grabbed his own and they made their way out to the woods. Mylea swung her sword from side to side as they walked and was completely focused on beating Elladan today.

          Once they had reached their destination Mylea took her place on the right and Elladan on the left. They raised their swords eye level and then Elladan counted down from three. As his lips reached the number one Mylea thrust her sword out hitting his aside and twirled towards him. Their swords clashed but Mylea slammed his aside once more then had Elladan by the throat.

          "Well, well, I've won." Mylea said with a smirk.

          She drew the sword away from Elladan's throat and slid it firmly back into the sheath. She dusted herself off as Elladan gathered himself back together.

          "I…how did you do that?" He suddenly asked.

          "Practice Elladan and a will of steel." She responded with a grin.

          "You are not like any women I have ever seen."

          "Good, that will teach you not to take us for granted."

          "I don't…"

          Mylea started to laugh.

          "I was only playing with you."

          Aragorn and Gimli came to a halt at the gates of Rohan. Aragorn did not like the look of this place. It was far too quiet and they had yet to see another being.

          "Aragorn…are you sure we are not too late?" Gimli questioned in his gruff voice.

          "Be quiet a moment…" Aragorn spoke softly and squinted his eyes.

          Gimli growled underneath his breath and stared at pieces of woods scattered across the land. Gimli was a stout burly dwarf who never left anywhere without his battle-ax. He was war oriented and liked nothing more than killing orcs. He seemed to think he was invincible and did not listen to other's warnings.

          "I think this place is abandoned. There could be some left behind inside though." Aragorn finally made his assumption.

          "Lets split up, I'll take east, you west."

          Aragorn agreed and they both dismounted the large chestnut horse named Arrow. Gimli ran in and made his way stepping over bodies of the deceased. Aragorn walked more slowly and looked at the faces of the fallen, just in case there was one among them still breathing. Soon enough Gimli and Aragorn were out of each other's view and were on their own.

          Aragorn started to call out for anyone that had a breath of life left in them. He was hoping Eomer would suddenly appear out of nowhere with new information that might help the journey. Aragorn bent low to the ground and touched the stained grass. There were horse tracks that still looked fresh. Someone had either just arrived or departed.

          Gimli ran until there was absolutely no sign of Eomer or his army. 

          "This is useless we need to track him down…" Gimli mumbled to himself and began to walk back to find Aragorn.

          Aragorn put his head to the ground and closed his eyes to listen for horses. He intently listened until someone leaped upon him. He tried to throw them off by rapidly turning his body, but it didn't work. They had his hands and were tying them back behind him. Suddenly his body was forcefully pulled up from the ground and he met the face of a very intimidating Uru-ki. 

          "Ah, we've caught Lord Aragorn, he said it could not be done. You were much too keen for dim orcs, seems he was wrong."

          "Who do you speak of?" Aragorn asked gritting his teeth.

          "Oh you'll find that out soon enough. Depart now troops!" 

          Aragorn was thrown on the back of an overly large orc. He tried to struggle and they soon grew tired of his grunting so they pummeled his head with a shield. Aragorn fell unconscious and had no way of letting Gimli know what had happened.

          Gimli finally found his way back to where Aragorn and he separated. Arrow was going crazy and Gimli carefully approached him.

          "What's wrong boy?" Gimli asked gently and stroked his mane.

          The horse was still worked up and would not calm down. Gimli knew this was a bad sign, Arrow knew his master better than most humans.

          "Aragorn!" Gimli screamed.

          No answer came to him and he knew something terrible had happened while he had been away. Aragorn would have surely heard him.

          Arwen sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She grabbed at her chest and looked at Mylea who was now looking right back. Small beads of sweat fell from Arwen's forehead and Mylea jumped out of her bed.

          "Arwen, what is it? A nightmare?"

          Arwen did not nod or shake her head; she merely kept trying to catch her breath.

          "No Mylea, something is very wrong with Aragorn, I know it."

          "I think you just miss him dear, don't worry." Mylea tried to comfort her.

          "No…I saw…he's been taken by orcs."

          "Aragorn is much too smart for them."

          "He was caught off guard, believe me."

          Mylea looked into her eyes and knew what she felt was true. Arwen had a very intuitive nature about her and she was usually always right. 

          "I must go for him." Arwen said and started to get up.

          "No, you will not get far on with your emotions worrying you. It is too risky, I will go."

          "Mylea I can not let you…"

          "My lady, I would do anything for you and your family. You know this, you have done too much for me, it is time I help you." Mylea spoke and took Arwen's hand.

          Arwen agreed silently and smiled slightly through her tears. Mylea hugged her and then immediately stood up and started to get ready.

          A half an hour later Mylea was dressed in worn elvish men's clothing that hung loosely around her figure. She had her sword around her waist to the left. She pulled a black cloche around herself and gave a last glance at Arwen, who was looking at her with admiration.

          "I will find him and bring him home to you Arwen."

          "Thank you Mylea." 

          Arwen rushed to her and embraced her once more. Mylea gave an encouraging grin and bade farewell and made her way out the door but was met by Elrond at the main exit. He looked disappointed but Mylea stuck her head up and encountered him.


	5. Legolas Greenleaf

Chapter 5

          Elrond looked at Mylea and needed to speak no words. Mylea could read his expression clearly and was not going to let him sway her from her new mission. 

          "Mylea, what do you think you are doing?"

          "I'm going to look for Lord Aragorn." Mylea answered defiantly.

          "No, you should let it be. Mylea this is not your place."

          "Then who will find him my lord?"

          "Don't call me that Mylea, you know I want you to consider me your father." Elrond spoke more warmly.

          "Elrond I've always thought of you as my father." Mylea returned.

          "Then take my advice and don't go… you're safe here. Aragorn can handle himself."

          "He needs help, and I must go. I will return with him."

          Elrond looked into Mylea's eyes and saw the determined glare. She was too strong-willed. He would not be able to sway her. He just put out his arms and Mylea came towards him and embraced him.

          "Be careful my Mylea, may the grace of the villa protect you."

          She smiled and went around him to the doors. She decided to travel on foot, so that it would be harder to track her. Elrond watched as she quickly ran into the night. At that moment Elladan came running to Elrond.

          "What are you doing, letting her go?"

          "Yes." Elrond simply said, not taking his eyes off the road.

          "But father she cannot survive on her own."

          "She will not be on her own, we are with her in spirit. She shall be protected."

          Elladan shook his head and went to grab his sword. Elrond turned around and placed a firm grip on his shoulder. As Elladan looked at his father's mournful expression, he knew what Elrond was going to say. He would say he could not follow Mylea; it was her time to prove something.

          Gimli had been riding Arrow for many hours now and he was weary. He could barely see where he was going; his eyes drooped with the worries of the passing day. Arrow was not giving up though; he sped faster as he felt Gimli start to fall into a light sleep.

          Aragorn slowly lifted his beaten head and tried to focus his steely eyes. He could not tell where he was, for he was placed in some random barren chamber. It was very old, cracks filled the walls and every so often small spurts of water would fly out from in between them. Aragorn tried to lift his body from the ground but quickly fell back down and once more passed out.

          Mylea was very alert as she entered woods she didn't recognize. The dawn was beginning to rise and she was thankful for the warmth. Her hood hid her face from all the creatures in view and she walked with light feet. She strived to make no noise as she stepped on the dry leaves that had fallen from the surrounding trees.

          To Mylea's surprise she heard something that seemed to be trying to be as sleek as herself. She froze on the spot and placed her hand around the handle of her sword. She silently drew it and suddenly turned and pointed directly at the intruder. She was surprised to find herself face to face with a bow and arrow. 

          "Who are you?" A soft voice spoke.

          "I would ask you the same question." Mylea spoke and drew back her hood.

          Legolas looked at Mylea and knew right away who she was. He recognized those piercing green eyes, he had seen them as a child and never forgotten them. He had thought of Mylea many times as the years had gone by and had wondered if she was still the shy timid girl he had met one summer day. He could clearly see now she wasn't. Her lips were pursed and her face held wisdom and bravery.

          "I know your face." Legolas spoke and slowly brought down his weapon.

          "You are quick to bring down your weapon to someone you only believe you know."

          "Oh I know you, you're Mylea."

          "How do you know me?" She questioned a bit frightened.

          "Do you not remember me, Legolas Greenleaf?"

          "That name does not mean anything to me." 

          "I am a friend of Arwen."

          Mylea searched his chiseled face. His pale blue eyes were looking directly into her own. For some reason she suddenly trusted him, but was not about to let him know it. His thin lips curved into a smile and soon Mylea had her sword back in the sheath.

          "Well shall I try to jog your memory?"

          "You may try." Mylea answered and raised her eyebrows.

          "A long time ago when we were but children we met at the house of Elrond. You were frightened of myself and Haldir."

          "Haldir?"

          "Yes, I reached to you and you did not trust my hand."

          Mylea thought a moment then shrugged. 

          "I still do not remember, I am sorry to disappoint you."

          "You don't disappoint. I know it will come in time."

          "What are you doing here Sir Greenleaf?"

          "Well searching for a friend, Lord Aragorn, I'm sure you know him."

          "I'm here for him as well."

          "Well it looks like I have found a companion."

          "I did not agree yet."

          Mylea looked mischievously at Legolas and tucked strands of her auburn hair behind her ears. He cocked an eyebrow and seemed to find her amusing.

          "Aren't two hunters better than one?"

          "I assume so, I guess you have a companion. But do not think I have many loyalties to you yet."

          "I wouldn't dare."

          Legolas grinned at her and they began to walk south. It was silent for a while and Legolas would glance at Mylea's delicate face every few moments. She had grown even more beautiful since the first time he had seen her. He was glad she was with him; he had yearned to learn more about her and hoped she might find in herself to trust him someday soon.


	6. Lothlorien

Chapter 6

          Gimli awoke to find himself in front of a beautiful gate of gold. Arrow had ridden all night and led them to some place where Gimli would find help. Gimli had never seen the palace of trees before him, but felt as if he had strayed into a dream. 

          Mist filled the air and the clouds above looked pink and lavender. The gate glimmered and a serene melody could be heard from afar. It sounded like the angels above had come to sing for him.

          "Arrow, where have you led us?" Gimli whispered.

          Then a tall, slender man came from the side and walked towards Gimli. Gimli sat frozen and knew the man was an elf. Gimli did not like the elves. He thought them snooty and untrustworthy. 

          "Well Gimli, son of Gloin, you have made it." 

          "And who are you elf?"

          "I am Haldir, and you are in Lothlorien."

          "Lothlorien…where she lives?"

          "I shall assume you are speaking of Galadriel, and she does indeed. She has been expecting you for quite some time now." Haldir answered and helped Gimli off of Arrow. 

          "I don't want to speak to some witch of elves! This is a mistake!"

          "Aren't you full of yourself, the one true elf queen wants to see you and you refuse her?"

          Gimli looked at his feet and kicked at the ground. 

          "I guess I can speak a moment, but I do not like this!"

          Haldir ignored his last comment and led Gimli to a winding silver staircase that intertwined with the trees. They walked up and didn't stop until the very top, where the most incredible woman Gimli had ever seen stood.

          Mylea and Legolas were now on the outskirts of Fangorn forest and decided to sit and rest for they had been traveling for what seemed like many days.

          "He's in Isengaurd, I know it." Mylea spoke then sipped some water.

          "Yes, I have felt his presence grow stronger as we have traveled."

          Mylea nodded and started to put her water away. Legolas looked at her and she felt his eyes cut across her skin. She suddenly lifted her head and met his eyes.

          "What does that look mean Sir Greenleaf?"

          "There is no look…I do not know of what you speak. And please call me Legolas, if I had wanted a title I would have stayed at home."

          "Where is home? Why do you have a title?"

          "I'm from Mirkwood, and am heir to the throne."

          "So you are a prince. What is a prince doing on a mission like this?"

          "What is a princess doing?"

          "I am no princess."

          "You were raised by Elrond, treated as one of his own. Doesn't that make you one?"

          Mylea shook her head and smiled.

          "Arwen is the only true princess there."

          "By blood, but you know they believe you just as important."

          "They should not, I'm in their debt. I could never be as regal and strong as Arwen."

          "You already are Mylea."

          Mylea shot her head up and looked at Legolas carefully. How could he know her so well after one day? The only assumption she had made of him was that he was very selfless and held much valor. He was also very strong in will as well as in physicality. 

          Gimli gaped at The Lady Galadriel. She wore a pure white gown that shimmered. Her face had no age upon it, but her eyes told Gimli that she had seen much in her life. Her golden wavy hair hugged her waist and she wore no expression on her face at first glance.

          "Gimli, son of Gloin, you have come at exactly the right time. Two others have already begun the journey for Aragorn and you are not so far behind."

          "My lady, who is looking also?"

          "The elves Mylea Monimeil and Legolas Greenleaf."

          "Huh…two elves of course…" Gimli stammered.

          Galadriel did not retort to his comment but merely looked at him. Gimli now wished he could take back what he had just spoken.

          "I'm sorry my lady, I did not mean…"

          "No apology is needed, I know in your heart that you do not bear hostility."

          "Shall I accompany him my lady?" Haldir suddenly joined the conversation bowing to Galadriel.

          "Yes Haldir, Arrow will lead you both the way towards the others. You shall join them. They will need all the help they can get."

          Haldir nodded and stood as Gimli made a low growl at Haldir. Galadriel then bent down to Gimli and took his hand. Gimli became entranced with her wise eyes.

          "Gimli may the blessings of the elves follow you." She spoke this with a smile that reassured him.

          Gimli knelt down before her and bowed his head. She stood and nodded to Haldir who tightened his bow to his back. Gimli stood and gazed upon Galadriel once more. She whispered goodbye and Haldir and Gimli left for Arrow.


	7. Gandalf's Return

Chapter 7

          Mylea and Legolas entered the forest quietly. Mylea had no fear of the trees in this forest, she had heard many stories about how they would talk and move, but she was not going to let that get in her way.

          "Stay close behind me." Legolas spoke.

          "I do not need your protection. I can take care of myself."

          With that Mylea charged ahead and began to try to lose Legolas in an act of defiance. She would every so often look behind her and see Legolas shaking his head in amusement. Suddenly he was not there to be seen any longer. Mylea turned in circles but did not see one sign of his presence. 

          "Legolas?" She called quietly among the trees.

          There came no answer. Mylea stayed calm for a few moments, but soon could not take it any longer. She started yelling louder and louder. What if he had gotten into trouble? She needed to find him.

          "LEGOLAS!"

          "I'm right here Mylea."

 Legolas emerged from behind a gigantic stocky tree, carrying black berries. He looked quizzically at her and then a smirk crept into his lips. 

          "So you do care, do you?"

          Mylea turned away and tried to hide the relief on her face.

          "I…I just needed to know if…"

          Legolas started to laugh and Mylea went red. She was embarrassed by this sudden attack of affection she had for Legolas.

          "Just don't do that again."

          "I won't as long as you do not try to run from me." Legolas answered and held out his handful of berries.

          "Are you sure these aren't poisonous?"

          "Yes."

          She took a few and slowly let them melt in her mouth. 

          "You're doing it again." She spoke.

          "What?"

          "That look."

          "There's no look." Legolas lied.

          Legolas had been looking at her quite frequently since the moment they crossed paths in the woods far back. They stood for a moment just facing one another in what looked like a petty showdown.

          "What are two elves such as yourselves doing in Fangorn forest?" A voice boomed from behind them.

          Legolas and Mylea turned at the same time and saw an elderly man. He held a long black pipe in one hand and a staff in the other. His mass of gray hair was hidden under a huge pointed hat.

          Aragorn had awoken once more and forced himself off of the soiled dungeon floor. He walked slowly to a barred window and saw two small orcs hustling around busily. One held an ax; the other held a pair of keys.

          "What am I doing here?" Aragorn asked the bewildered orcs.

          "Oh you are awake Lord Aragorn!" One of the orcs spoke and hurried himself to Aragorn's cell.

          "Who are you?"

          "I am Bimley, and over there is Nortil. We shall be looking after you while you wait for him to come."

          "Who?"

          "The white wizard."

          "Saruman." Aragorn spoke firmly.

          "Oh yes Lord Aragorn, now can we get you something to eat while you wait?"

          "Bimley! We are supposed to scare him, not comfort him!" Nortil yelled.

          "Oh…oh yes." Bimley mumbled and walked back to Nortil.

          Aragorn propped himself against a wall and observed the creatures again. He did not fear the orcs they were helpless. He did need to know what Saruman wanted with him though. He cursed himself for not being more alert; he would not have to be in this situation.

          "Gandalf!" Legolas cheered.

          "Hello my dear boy."

          He grinned at Legolas and then noticed that Mylea was standing there staring him with wide eyes. He recognized her face, and walked towards her for an embrace.

          "Little Mylea, dear child."

          "I know you Gandalf, I remember!"

          "Well you should child, I was there the day you were brought to the house of Elrond."

          "You cradled me in your arms and I remember opening my eyes and seeing your face."

          "Yes, it was I."

          Mylea embraced him and felt so happy that she had remembered something from her past. 

          "So you are traveling with Legolas? Did you plan it?"

          "No, I had never met him until yesterday."

          "Yes you have child, one of the first people you met in Lord Elrond's home."

          Mylea looked confusedly at Gandalf then began to think hard. She stretched her memory and tried to think back when she could have seen Legolas before. Legolas watched her, hoping Gandalf's words would make it all come back. 

          "Legolas…you were taller than the other boy, Haldir. You reached out to me…I remember you." Mylea slowly poured out.

          "Yes Mylea."

          "But how did you remember me so well?" Mylea questioned.

          "I remember your…" Legolas stammered, not wanting to tell her he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

          "Eyes…he remembered your eyes." Gandalf finished his sentence and laughed.

          Legolas shot a dirty look to Gandalf and Mylea looked away. She tried to hide her amusement with the new situation.

          "On a more serious note, we must wait here you two." Gandalf said and took a seat on the ground.

          "Wait? And you are joining us?" Legolas asked.

          "Yes I will be joining you until I must move on. And we must wait for Haldir and Gimli." Gandalf answered matter-of-factly.

          "Haldir is coming? Well I shall be glad to see him again, it has been quite too long." Legolas said and leaned against a tree.

          "Who is Gimli?" Mylea asked.

          "A dwarf, and do not be offended by any remarks he makes about elves. The dwarves are known for being adverse to your kind. But Gimli does have a good heart." Gandalf warned.

          Mylea took a seat next to Gandalf and they waited. Gandalf was very curious to learn everything about Mylea. Legolas watched intently while Mylea explained everything that Gandalf questioned, which he was sure that she had shared to very few before them.


	8. Bimley's Mistake

Chapter 8

          Arwen gazed out the crystal glass of the library window. She knew that it had only been two days since Mylea had set out, but she still could not shake the feeling that something bad was approaching. Arwen glided her long fingers against the glass then noticed Elladan's reflection staring back at her.

          "How long have you been there?" Arwen asked now resting her hands in her lap.

          "I just arrived, but I see the worry on your face. What do you see?"

          "Nothing, I feel evil approaching."

          "Is something wrong with Mylea?" Elladan asked quickly.

          "I do not know." Arwen answered and looked at her hands.

          "I think I should go find her and bring her home. I cannot believe father ever let her go, she should not be in the wild."

          "Elladan, no matter what father would have said she still would have left. She could not stay here any longer. Do you not understand that she feels imprisoned not being able to see all that is out there?"

          "I always thought that she was happy here."

          "She is happy to be with us, but she needs to venture out on her own. If everything turns out as we hope, she will return to us."

          Elladan nodded slowly and looked at Arwen one last time before leaving. Arwen turned back to the window and her bright blue eyes held a vision of hope for the future.

          Mylea had fallen asleep against the trunk of a tree as Legolas stood watch. Gandalf had wandered about, saying that he would return with Haldir and Gimli. Mylea stirred a little as the sun hit her face. 

          She slowly opened her eyes and saw Legolas standing before her. He looked so alive and handsome in the sunlight. She forced herself to look in another direction, not wanting him to catch her gazing at him. 

          "How long has Gandalf been gone?" Mylea asked with a small yawn.

          "He has been gone for three hours."

          "I have slept too long." Mylea said jumping to her feet.

          "No…you needed your rest."

          "What about you?"

          "Do not worry about me." He spoke with a genuine smile.

          Bimley ran over to Aragorn's cell and handed him a murky glass of water. Aragorn took it from the small orc's hand, but didn't put the cup to his lips.

          "I am sorry Lord Aragorn; the water does not flow with clarity in these parts." Bimley apologized.

          "Do not trouble yourself with it Bimley. Where is your friend Nortil this morning?"

          "He is with Master Sir. I am sure he will not be here today, he was in trouble since last night for torturing some Ura-ki in their sleep."

          "I see…Bimley, may I ask a question?" Aragorn spoke slyly.

          "Oh yes Lord Aragorn, I would be honored to answer anything." Bimley answered, nodding his head vigorously.

          "Do you know why Saruman wants to see me?"

          Bimley nodded but looked very bleak. He started to turn to walk away with his head down low.

          "Bimley, wait! Please tell me, I need to be prepared for what is coming to me. _Help me_."

          Bimley stopped and turned. He wore a faint smile as he scurried himself back towards Aragorn.

          "You need help from me?"

          "Yes, I shall be most in your debt."

          "Sir…Master Saruman wants to see you because…because…"

          "What?"

          "He wants to harm you and the fair Lady Arwen."

          "What? Why Arwen?"

          "She threatens him…Master fears that she will bring you back to your birthright at Gondor. Master wants Gondor and to enslave the minds of it's people."

          "He cannot harm Arwen!" Aragorn yelled and slammed his fists against the bars.

          "Lord Aragorn, I am sorry there is nothing to be done."

          "I will not let Saruman corrupt the minds of the men left…or let any harm come to Arwen."

          "I should not have told you Sir."

          "Bimley you must let me out of here."

          "I cannot Lord Aragorn." 

          With that Bimley ran away up the grungy stairs. Aragorn fell to the ground and called out for Arwen in his mind. He was not going to let Saruman take the one person that Aragorn cared for most in the world.

          Gandalf came into view and Mylea and Legolas watched closely as Haldir and Gimli came trailing behind him. Gimli was running to keep up with the two; his diminutive legs didn't take him swiftly. He grunted and Mylea looked at Gimli very strangely. She had never seen a dwarf before, probably because of the elves horrible history involving them.

          "See…here they are." Gandalf spoke.

          "Legolas, I wondered when I would see you next." Haldir said and slapped him on the back. 

          "Haldir, I want you to meet someone." Legolas spoke and pulled Mylea towards them.

          "My goodness…it cannot be her…"

          "It is. " Legolas answered.

          "I do have a name and would prefer if you would use it." Mylea shot at both of them.

          "I am sorry Mylea…it is just quite a shock to see you."

          "Well I am glad to have met you again Haldir."

          "What is this nonsense? Who cares if there is yet another elf?" Gimli grumbled.

          Haldir, Mylea, and Legolas all turned at the same time to look at Gimli who look utterly disgruntled. Mylea suddenly laughed and kneeled to Gimli. Gimli seemed amazed at this behavior and looked as if he wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or clasp him.

          "Master Gimli, it is an honor that you have joined our party." Mylea spoke and smiled kindly.

          "Well…thank you…I am glad to have met you Mylea?" Gimli said taken aback.

          "Now that we all know one another I say we find Lord Aragorn." Gandalf suggested.

          They all gathered together and headed south towards Isengaurd where they knew Aragorn would be waiting for them. After hours of walking they came to a clearing where the shadowy tower of Isengaurd stood. Mylea held a resolute glare in her eyes as they stood and watched the orcs. Each member stood forming a plan in their mind.


	9. Aragorn's Escape

Chapter 9

          The small group of rescuers sat scattered across the open clearing, deciding what exactly they wanted to do. Gimli was stroking his beard as Haldir kicked rocks against the silent trees. Gandalf sat with his hat covering his face, while Legolas stared at his bow as if it were going to magically give him an answer. Mylea looked at all of them and decided they couldn't wait any longer. Aragorn was trapped in Isengaurd, and they were wasting time.

          "I think we should make for the tower now." Mylea suddenly broke the silence. 

          Gandalf slowly pulled his hat off of his face and looked at her.

          "Mylea, it would be safer to have a plan."

          "Gandalf; Lord Aragorn is in there as we speak! He could be hurt, Saruman could be torturing him right now!"

          Legolas looked at Mylea's face and saw the worry in her eyes. She had made a promise to Arwen and was beginning to wonder if it would fall through. Legolas sauntered over to Mylea's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

          "I think we should do as Mylea says. We cannot risk Aragorn's life."

          Mylea glanced up at Legolas and gave him a grateful smile. She was sure this trip was worth it as she saw that he stood by her. They would not have traveled all this way in vein.

          "Yes! We shall go, I can take as many as twenty orcs at a time!" Gimli hollered and jumped up.

          "Gimli, it is not wise." Haldir stated, giving Gimli a look of disapproval.

          "What do you know elf!"

          Gimli and Haldir started to get at one another's throats and Gimli looked as if he would raise his ax on Haldir at any moment.

          "Legolas and I will go alone if you two will only fight. Gandalf, if you feel it is best you may stay behind as well, but I am not going to wait any longer." Mylea spoke with a fire in her eyes.

          Legolas nodded and he and Mylea started to make their way down the hillside. Haldir and Gimli stood staring at one another. Gandalf looked after Legolas and Mylea with sadness in his eyes. He knew what was awaiting them below. He felt something coming to Mylea in his heart.

          "Haldir, Gimli…we must go." Gandalf broke their concentration.

          Aragorn sat against the eroding wall and placed his head in his hands. He had to think of something. At that moment Bimley came slowly back down the stairs with a piece of bread in his hands. He came to Aragorn and felt sympathy for the man saw before him.

          "Lord Aragorn…I have brought you…some bread."

          "I do not need it Bimley." Aragorn spoke not lifting his head.

          "Sir, you must eat."

          "What is the point? I am only going to be put to death, and if I cannot save Arwen…then I deserve to die." Aragorn said jumping to his feet.

          "Sir…do not say that."

          "Why? You know what is going to happen to me!" Aragorn retorted and glared at Bimley.

          Bimley looked at Aragorn and saw the pain spread across his face. If Aragorn stayed in the dungeon much longer, he would break from frustration. 

          Mylea and Legolas silently entered the tower and Mylea pulled Legolas with her against a black wall. He looked at her puzzled for a moment. She met his eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

          "Thank you Legolas. I do not think I could have gotten this far without you." She whispered.

          "Yes you would have, you are strong Mylea." Legolas spoke and brushed a piece of auburn hair from Mylea's face.

          She grinned and took his hand and then Gandalf, Haldir, and Gimli burst in. Mylea and Legolas quickly scurried apart and met up with them. 

          "What are you all doing here? I thought…" Mylea started.

          "We are behind you Mylea, besides I cannot leave you to Saruman alone." Gandalf spoke in sincerity.

          Legolas nodded and the five of them moved slowly towards the dungeons of Isengaurd. Gandalf led the way and they walked in a single file line. They walked down a spiral set of gloomy stairs and finally saw a bright light shinning from the very bottom. Mylea placed her hand on her sword, ready to draw at any moment.

          They turned the corner and saw a tiny orc speaking to Aragorn. Aragorn looked distraught and worn. Mylea couldn't help it, she ran to his cell. 

          "Mylea?" Aragorn spoke with a smile.

          "Yes, are you okay Aragorn?" Mylea said and grabbed his hand through the bars. 

          "I am Mylea, but we must get out of here."

          Mylea looked at Bimley and was surprised he made no sound. He didn't even try to make a move to stop her from coming over.

          "You little orc, step away or I shall have to introduce you to my ax!" Gimli exclaimed.

          "No, Gimli, do not hurt him. This is Bimley…" Aragorn started.

          "You mean to tell me you have made friends with an orc?" Gimli questioned.

          "Master dwarf, you need not threaten me, I have come to a decision about Lord Aragorn." Bimley piped up.  
          "What is this decision?" Gandalf questioned.

          "You must stop my Master." Bimley spoke and looked to Gandalf.

          "What did you say?" Legolas asked.

          "He is going to go after Lady Arwen if you do not stop him. He wants Lord Aragorn as well, he does not want the race of men to continue."

          "Then we shall fight him Bimley." Gandalf spoke and gently touched his shoulder.

          Bimley looked up at him in admiration. He then grabbed the large silver keys from his dirty pocket and unlocked Aragorn's cell. Aragorn walked out and thanked Bimley. Bimley nodded and then they all heard footsteps coming from above.

          "You must go now, the secret passage Gandalf!" Bimley yelled.

          Gandalf nodded in agreement and they all ran towards a secret passage hidden within the dungeon walls. One by one they went through. Bimley stood watch and knew what would be coming to them if they were caught. At least they had a chance to survive, as he did not. Soon the dungeon would be flooded with orcs and Saruman, and he would be put to death.


	10. Mylea's Heart

Chapter 10

          Gandalf made his staff light up with the wave of his hand. He looked behind himself and saw Mylea and Legolas' faces. With Haldir, Gimli, and Aragorn in the background. The tunnel they traveled in was starting to get lower and lower, and soon enough they had to craw their way through.

          "How much longer Gandalf?" Gimli called.

          "I do not know, it had been quite some time since I have traveled to Isengaurd." 

          Gandalf could hear Gimli grunting and moaning in dislike. The others kept quiet except for the complaint that every so often came when someone had trampled another's foot or hand. 

          After an hour of crawling, they saw bright green grass poking out from an exit. They all tumbled out and hopped up to their feet. Aragorn looked back forlornly through the tunnel, fearing the worst for Bimley.

          "Aragorn do not trouble yourself with worry. Bimley did what he felt was right in his heart. Saruman might end his life, but Bimley will be strong till the end." Gandalf tried to comfort him.

          Aragorn did not say a word but looked at Mylea and hoped she would bring him something better to dwell on. Mylea tuned in immediately to what Aragorn was feeling, and instinctively came and embraced him. 

          "Do not dwell on things you cannot control Aragorn, just keep going…for Arwen." 

          Aragorn nodded at Mylea and felt the warmth of her encouraging smile, and relief spread through his veins. Mylea had a magical touch in helping people. She was very sensitive and knew exactly how to comfort those who felt burdened or lost.

"Now Gandalf, what shall we do?" Legolas asked.

"We must find some place safe for the night, where we can come up with a plan to bring Saruman down." 

Legolas agreed and they all set off back to the security of the trees. Once far enough into the forest they sat and Gandalf created a bright orange bonfire. Everyone gathered and warmed himself or herself, as Mylea started to wonder how life was back at her home in Rivendell.

Elrond found Arwen and Elladan in the library. Arwen was playing a beautiful golden harp, with sparkling strings, while Elladan had his face buried in a book. Elrond smiled at his children then walked in and sat watching Arwen play for a moment. She soon stopped and met her father's gaze.

"What are you thinking father?" Arwen asked.

"I believe that I need to tell you two something you might not wish to hear." 

At this Elladan raised his head and slowly placed the book aside. Elrond looked very tired, as if he had not slept in many weeks. His face had lost all color and his eyes dropped. He looked back and forth between Arwen and Elladan then cleared his throat.

"I have spoken to the Lady Galadriel. It seems more have set off upon the journey for Aragorn. Yet something still troubles Galadriel as well as I."

"What is it father?" Arwen suddenly interrupted, fearing he would speak dreadful news of Aragorn.

"Mylea, she will have to face something that she might not return from."

Elladan jumped out of his seat and glared at his father. 

"What do you mean by this?" He yelled louder than he had meant to.

"I mean that Mylea will have to face her past."

"Father, Mylea will return to us…she must." Arwen spoke.

"I am hoping for the best dear Arwen, but I can not trust it."

Elladan stormed out of the room and went to his bedchambers. He was not going to believe what his father said. He could not believe that Mylea's time would soon pass. 

Saruman threw Bimley against the wall as Bimley stayed soundless. Ten other orcs surround them, among them Nortil stood.

"Where did they go Bimley?" Saruman asked forcefully.

"I do not know Master."

"You lie! Now tell me!"

Bimley just blinked and looked into his Master's eyes that were full of fury. 

"Bimley tell him!" Nortil shouted.

"What have you to say Nortil?" Saruman shot at him.

"Bimley befriended that man. He brought him water and food. They must have spoken many occasions."

"Bimley, if I were you I would speak of what you know." Saruman spoke turning back towards Bimley.

"I shall never speak to you Saruman! You are poison and they will stop you!"

With that remark Saruman smacked Bimley across the face. He then took his staff and twirled Bimley and the air and threw him facedown into the stone floor. He then turned and started to walk away.

"Kill him." He spoke to the other orcs. 

As Saruman walked out he could hear the screams of Bimley. Once Saruman was out of earshot, Nortil broke up the gang of orcs.

"No! Don't kill him! Do you realize what you are doing? Bimley is one of us! We must set him free." Nortil spoke.

All the other orcs stood and looked at Nortil, and Bimley had been cast aside on the floor with blood pouring down his face. He looked at Nortil and smiled, no one had ever stood up for him like that. Then Bimley picked himself up and made his way to the secret passage. The other orcs just stood in silence and made no move to stop him.

Mylea looked into the flames as Gandalf and Aragorn sat a few yards away discussing what they knew, and what they planned to do as tomorrow approached. Legolas, Haldir, and Gimli stood half a mile away debating on weapons. Mylea pulled her legs toward her and clasped her arms around them. She wanted this to be over as soon as possible. She longed to be back with Arwen and Elrond in the security of Rivendell.

"You two and your laughable arrows! A real fighter uses an ax! To feel the blade cut through the skin of an orc is like nothing else." Gimli chortled.

"Gimli I did not say that you did not wield some sort of force with that. I just believe the Lady Galadriel has thought of the best tools any creature can come by." Haldir spoke.

"Galadriel…what does she have to do with this?"

"She was the first of the elves Gimli, she brought us here and she taught us all we know."

As Gimli stumbled over his next few sentences Legolas glanced towards Mylea. She sat alone and looked lost. He decided to excuse himself and waltzed to Mylea. He took a seat next to her; she did not take her eyes off the fire.

"Mylea, what is wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…long for home."

"You mean to go back to Rivendell when this is through?"

"Yes, I do not know where else I would belong. Elrond, Arwen, and Elladan all 

need me, and I them. It is not as if I have not enjoyed my time out here, I am glad I came. I just want to take Lord Aragorn home and be with those that I care for."

          "Do you not have any room left in your heart for anyone else?" Legolas asked slowly and Mylea looked into his eyes.

          "Do you refer to yourself Legolas?"

          Legolas diverted his eyes from her face and looked to the fire.

          "For if you meant yourself, then I do." Mylea spoke and placed her hand upon his own.

          Legolas looked back into her eyes with a smile, and for a moment they just sat looking at one another in silence.


	11. The Kiss

Chapter 11

          Legolas ran his fingers through Mylea's long dark strands of hair. Mylea closed her eyes and felt a rush of affection flow throughout her entire body. She had never felt the touch of love like this before. She had refused on so many occasions scared she would lose herself. Her defenses fell when it came to Legolas, he was gentle and made her feel like she was the only creature in the world for him.

          "Mylea?" Legolas asked softly into her ear.

          "Hmmm?" 

          "Lets go for a walk, so we do not have to dwell on tomorrow."

          Mylea nodded and Legolas took her hand. They wandered off deeper into the forest. While their other companions didn't even notice in the slightest. 

          "Aragorn, we must keep Mylea away from Saruman." Gandalf warned.

          "What do you mean? You know that she will not be left behind. She will try to fight alongside us." 

          "Yes, she has a very strong level of defiance in her."

          "What do you fear will happen to her?"

          "Saruman was the one who attacked her and her family as a child. I do not know what she will do if she comes face to face with him."

          "She may not remember him."

          "It is not easy to forget the face of the one who stole your family from you Aragorn."

          Aragorn said nothing but looked at his sword and grimaced. He would not forgive himself if he had to see Mylea in much pain. She had been so brave and bold for himself and Arwen. She had been there through it all; she defended them when no one else would. Mylea had been the one who had told Arwen to show her love for Aragorn in the first place. Aragorn felt that he owed her a lot.

          "I will do anything to help you with Mylea Gandalf."

          "Thank you Aragorn I am sure it will not be easy. I mean…where is Mylea?" Gandalf suddenly noted her disappearance.

          Aragorn looked around and saw nothing but Gimli and Haldir up ahead. They had not noticed either, but Aragorn did notice that Legolas was not with them as well. 

          "Legolas has gone also."

          A smile spread across Gandalf's face. He gave a little laugh under his breath. Aragorn shot a look at him.

          "I should have known they would be together." Gandalf spoke.

          "What do you mean? What has happened on this journey without me?"

          "I believe that Mylea had finally opened her heart to someone." Gandalf answered with an ominous smile.

          "Really?" Aragorn said and then grinned.

          Bimley made it out of the secret passage and had to sit a moment to catch his breath. His head was pounding and blood still rushed down his face. One of his pointed ears had been severed, but he knew he had to find Lord Aragorn and the others. They were his only hope, and he wanted to help them as much as he possibly could. Bimley looked up at the trees and decided it was the best choice he had. Bimley picked himself up and quickly scuffled along the ground.

          Legolas stopped at a secluded area of trees and felt they were completely hidden. Mylea then raised one of her angelic eyebrows and smiled at him.

          "How long have you felt this way Legolas?"

          "Since the moment I saw you."

          "When we met along the beginning of our search?"

          "No when I met you long ago. You have the most beautiful face, since the moment I saw you I wanted to take care of you."

          Mylea let loose a tear that had been welling in her eye for a while. Legolas wiped it away gently and pulled her towards him. He held her tightly and she felt so comfortable and safe. She felt safer than she had ever felt in her entire life. Legolas loosened his grip and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. 

          Bimley saw the bonfire ahead of him and quickened his pace. He saw the outline of Lord Aragorn and the wizard ahead. He started to get closer and collapsed on the ground.

          "Lord Aragorn!" Bimley called out.

          Aragorn swiftly turned his head in the direction of Bimley and pulled himself up and ran. He saw Bimley lying on the ground barely moving. Aragorn knelt and helped Bimley sit up.

          "Bimley how did you…"

          "Nortil Sir, he defended me when Saruman left me to be killed by the others."

          "Bimley let me help you to the fire. I'll go get Mylea, she'll know how to help." Aragorn spoke, walking slowly, holding up Bimley.

          Once they made it to the fire, Haldir, Gandalf, and Gimli were already waiting. Haldir quickly took Bimley and sat him down and wrapped an elvish cloak around him.

          "I'm going to go find Mylea and Legolas." Aragorn spoke and ran off.

          Legolas and Mylea stood still holding one another, sharing a kiss. Aragorn came to where they stood and looked away out of politeness at the scene before him. Aragorn cleared his throat quietly and Legolas and Mylea broke apart.

          "I am sorry to interrupt, but Bimley has escaped from Saruman and is waiting at the fire. He looks pretty bad Mylea."

          "Oh, I will come right away." Mylea spoke and ran off.

          Aragorn stood a moment and stared at Legolas and then grinned. Legolas couldn't help smiling himself. 

          "Well…" Aragorn started.

          "Well what?" Legolas laughed.

          "Nothing Legolas, I am glad for you both. You just better take care of her, she has many people that will gladly stand up for her if you do not."

          "Do not worry Aragorn, I plan on never leaving her side."

          Aragorn smiled and they made their way off to the fire.

          Mylea came and kneeled down to Bimley. She looked at his face and took some water out of a canteen and poured it on a piece of her clothing that she tore off. She wiped Bimley's face and smiled at him.

          "Bimley, you will be fine, you just need some rest. Hold this against your face with pressure, it will stop the bleeding." Mylea spoke.

          "Thank you Lady." 

          Mylea smiled and sat down all the way next to him. Aragorn and Legolas emerged and joined everyone else at the fire. Gandalf looked around and then pulled his hat off from his head.

          "I think we should all rest now, tomorrow is going to be a very challenging day." He said and placed his hat behind his head, and crossed his arms over his chest.

          Mylea put her cloak under Bimley's head and then laid next to Legolas, who threw his own cloak over Mylea. Aragorn, Haldir, and Gimli feel right to sleep all next to one another. They slept the night in peace, which they all desperately needed. The next day was not going to be something they would be able to run into blindly.


	12. Elladan's Decision

Chapter 12

          Mylea was the first to wake as the scorching yellow sun rose to the East. She slipped Legolas' cloak off of herself and smoothly placed it upon Legolas. She looked at Bimley to make sure he was breathing alright then stood up. Her long auburn hair fell to her waist and held no tangles. She poured some water on her fair face, and then started to clean her sword.

           She was awake for over an hour before Gandalf finally awoke and sat up. He looked at her intently and grimaced at the heroic expression she carried on her face. Now was the time he had to break the news to her that she would not follow them into Isengaurd.

          "Uh…Mylea dear child…"

          "Oh yes Gandalf?" She answered with a bright smile.

          "I have been meaning to speak to you about something…about today."

          "What of it?"

          "I feel that it would be best if you would stay behind with Bimley, while the rest of us face Saruman."

          Mylea's face fell; she simply stared at Gandalf then placed her sword back in its sheath. 

          "Why?"

          "For your own safety child."

          "I can take care of myself Gandalf, I appreciate the fatherly advice, but I will not accept it."

          "You must." Aragorn's voice now entered.

          Mylea swiveled around and looked at Aragorn. His hair tussled and his face sincere.

          "Aragorn, you cannot think this as well…"

          "Yes, Mylea you do not know what power Saruman yields, he could see you and recognize you as the last of a race he meant to end completely."

          "You think I will sit back and let you all go without me! No, I am going in there to fight for all of you and those that I have lost!"

Mylea had raised her voice so much, everyone was awake now and staring at the scene before them. Legolas jumped up and walked to Mylea. Aragorn shook his head and looked at the ground.

"What is going on here?" Legolas asked.

"They are trying to force me not to come, when they know that will not work." Mylea spoke looking directly at Aragorn.

"Mylea, maybe they are right. I think that you would be much safer outside Isengaurd, away from Saruman."

"And let you go in there without me?"

"Mylea, I will be fine, we all will. Besides, Bimley could use your attention while we are gone."

Bimley looked at her with a compliant smile, trying to play along with everyone else. Mylea looked at him and said nothing, but sat back on the ground as all the rest got up and started to get ready. She sat next to Bimley and looked at his face, and then smirked to herself.

"I do not like that look Lady." Bimley spoke quietly.

"There is nothing to worry about Bimley, nothing at all." Mylea spoke and went on pretending she was distraught.

Elladan looked out his bedroom window as the silent leaves flew in the air and swirled towards the ground. His gray eyes moved to the woods where he and Mylea would always practice sword fighting. He stared for a moment then quickly rose from his bed and started to get war gear on. 

He was not going to leave Mylea on her own to face whatever danger was approaching her. He cared too much, and even though he knew other companions were helping; he didn't trust it. He pulled on his black boots last and then plunged his sword in his sheath to the side. He was going to leave no matter what anyone said.

Elladan stepped out of the room and started to walk to toward the back exit leading out into the forest. Arwen was already there, she had known that he would try to leave. Elladan frowned as Arwen approached him.

"Sister, what do you want?"

"You should not go Elladan. You will only risk yourself; she is being taken care of already."

"By whom?"

"Legolas Greenleaf."

"That elven prince! He does not know what she needs!"

"He knows more than you think."

At this Elladan scowled and started to make his way past Arwen. She didn't try to stop him, but knew that he was not going to be happy with what he would see upon his journey.

"Take care dear brother." Arwen spoke as Elladan headed off.

Elladan turned and smiled at his sister. 

"I will, and I will bring Aragorn and Mylea back."

Arwen just nodded slowly and watched as he walked into the cover of trees.

"We will return Mylea, but do not leave this area unless you heard the sound of orcs coming." Gandalf spoke as he gripped his staff.

Mylea just looked at him then looked at the rest. Haldir tried to give her an encouraging smile and Aragorn gave her a gentle tug on the shoulder. Then Gimli walked up to her and took her hand.

"Everything is the way it should be my Lady. Although, I know you would have made a great fighter, you have got spirit in you lass!" Gimli spoke full of fire.

"Thank you Master Gimli, I appreciate your kind words."

Legolas then approached and embraced Mylea. He held her tightly for a moment and the let go whispering that they would all return soon. Then he joined the others and they all started to head down to the tower. Mylea watched then sat next to Bimley once more. 

"So, my Lady, will you be alright now?" Bimley asked.

"Yes, but I will need your help."

"What for?"

"My escape, Bimley you have to trust me. I must go help fight, it is my destiny and I know this."

"But…"

"No, I am going to go; I just need you to stay out of sight. I would not want anything to happen to you."

"Is there not any way that I can say to persuade you not to do this?"

"Afraid not, now do I have your blessing?" Mylea asked her green eyes penetrating Bimley's.

Bimley nodded sadly, he feared for Mylea as much as the others. He knew what was in there, but he saw there would be no way to stop her now. She slowly stood and hooded herself and bid farewell to Bimley and began to walk towards the tower as the others went out of sight.

As she approached the tower she felt her stomach drop, a nervous feeling was submerging her. She ignored it though, as she cleared all emotion and thoughts from her mind. She was going to fight now, that was to be the only thing for her to be concerned for now. To fight and save Arwen, Elrond, Elladan, and all those she lost. Saruman had taken her family all those years ago and now he was going to pay.


	13. Challenging Saruman

Chapter 13

          Bimley looked around nervously and feared for the safety of Mylea. He tried to pry himself up and go retrieve her. He had to try to talk some sense into her one last time. As he pushed himself upward, he fell right back down. It was hopeless for him, he was hurt and she was too fast. She had soon disappeared out of his sight.

          Mylea entered by using her elvish cloak to protect her. She pulled it tightly against her body for a bitter coldness had chilled her as she entered. She saw no sight of the others yet, but did not care. She hoped that she would find Saruman first, this was her battle.

          She then heard muffled voices and she threw herself against the wall silently. She scooted and her eyes kept searching around for any sudden movements. She was not paying attention to where she was leading herself because she soon fell backwards into a shady doorway. 

          "I thought you would never come." Said an invisible voice, and Mylea scuttled off of the floor.

          "Where do we go now?" Aragorn questioned Gandalf. 

          "I believe he is in the barracks of orcs underground." Gandalf answered unsurely.

          "Well let us go then!" Gimli exclaimed.

          Gandalf nodded slowly and started to lead them to where they could here the loud cries of orcs being tortured. It was a nasty sort of place that Saruman ran; he held these orcs as his servants. And they were willing to give their lives for someone who did not care for their well-being. They were just the scum of the earth to everyone that met them face to face. 

          Elladan sped through Rivendell and was quickly making his way to Isenguard, where he knew Mylea was. He was not willing to lose her. She had to be safe he kept repeating to himself, trying to rid himself of the dark feeling in his heart. 

          "Who is that?" Mylea spoke slowly.

          "You are alone, where have your other companions gone?"

          "That is no business of yours."

          "Oh but it is elf." The voice spoke, and now the person behind it emerged into the light.

          A tall lanky man stood in front of Mylea. He had a long white beard as well as white hair. His eyes were as dark as night and the snicker he wore made his face look contorted and mischievous.

          "I know your face…" Mylea started in shock.

          "I do not recognize yours dear, I have seen many elves and many men in my life. Where is Lord Aragorn?"

          "You will not have him!" Mylea shouted.

          Mylea's yell had echoed through the halls and soon found its way into Legolas' ears. He stopped dead in his tracks and the others kept walking. 

          "Mylea." He whispered to himself.

          "What did you say?" Haldir asked, now stopping.

          "Mylea is in the castle."

          "She cannot be, she is with Bimley…she made a promise." 

          "No, she did not; she never spoke agreement to our plan. Legolas is right; I know she is here as well." Aragorn spoke joining them.

          "Gandalf we must turn back!" Haldir called.

          Gandalf and Gimli turned and faced them. Gandalf had his eyes halfway closed and an expression of sadness was vibrant on his face.

          "I knew she would not stay…" Gandalf spoke to himself.

          "Where are we going now?" Gimli growled.

          "She must be with Saruman. I heard her voice come from up above…" Legolas thought aloud.

          Aragorn jumped ahead and started to lead them back up. He held his sword steady at his side and was at a running pace, with Legolas not far behind.

          "You are very brave to talk to a wizard like that." Saruman spoke and came closer to Mylea. 

          Mylea held her ground and stared right back into his eyes. There was no reflection, only darkness hiding in them.

          "So you going to threaten me are you? Do you think it wise? Elves are magical creatures, but they have no power compared to the wise wizards."

          "Yes I should know this. You took my family from me like they were beaten animals." Mylea answered with angry tears welling in her brilliant green eyes.

          Saruman stopped his pacing of the room and looked straight into Mylea's face. It all flooded back to him…she was no regular elf. She was an elf of Basill, a place he had conquered thousands of years before. He should have known by her auburn locks of hair and those eyes, which pierced him with a stare. She was certainly quite beautiful, but he could not fathom how she had survived his wrath before.

          "You…I know you…"

          "You remember now do you? Do you remember how my family screamed and begged you not to take their lives? Do you remember the cry of the little children as you slaughtered them like pigs?"

          "How did you escape?"

          "That I will never truly know, I cannot remember how I was pushed away from my mother. I was hoping that you would hold the answer."

          "Oh if I had known…you would not be standing here right now facing me. My only explanation for you is that some orc must have taken pity upon you."

          "Well it is a good thing he did, for I have come for my payment Saruman. You owe me your life!" 

          Saruman stared at Mylea in disbelief. She was standing so still, she was not going to try to run or beg for mercy. She held no inhibitions; she was seriously going to challenge him.

          At that moment Aragorn and the rest of the group had made it to the top once more. They heard Mylea's voice and ran to it, hoping it would not be too late when they arrived. Soon they reached the opening that Mylea had stumbled upon earlier and saw the two facing one another. 

          Legolas pushed ahead of everyone and started to call out to Mylea. She did not turn, but just kept staring at Saruman.

          "Mylea, come to me, now!" Legolas shouted.

          "No Legolas." She answered softly. 

          Saruman saw that Legolas was going to run and grab her, and quickly raised his staff and slammed the doors shut. Mylea did not flinch, just smirked to herself.

          "I am going to take care of something I should have finished long ago…" Saruman spoke.

          Legolas slammed his fists against the doors and screamed out for Mylea. Aragorn tried to help him budge the large iron doors, but their efforts were lost.

          "Mylea! We have to get in there!" Legolas yelled.

          The others merely looked at him with weak expressions.

          "We cannot break his curse." Haldir spoke.

          "I am not giving up!" Legolas roared and started to bang on the doors once again.

          Gandalf had a tear fall down his face, and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and pulled him away. 


	14. The Fight

Quick Note:  "Im Mel Li" means I love thee in elvish, also I just want to thank everyone who has read this far. You are all very wonderful and I have appreciated your comments immensely.

Chapter 14

          Legolas kicked at the door then sat on the floor and held his head in his hands. Gandalf and Aragorn sat on either side of him, trying to comfort him as best they could. 

          "She cannot do this alone." Legolas spoke.

          "She is very strong lad, she might surprise you." Gimli contributed.

          "Gandalf, is there nothing you can do?" Aragorn asked.

          The old wizard stared at the iron clad doors and thought. He was a wizard, but not as powerful as Saruman. He kept looking and said nothing for moments that seemed like hours. Then he finally stood and held his staff steady.

          "I will try everything in my power; let us see if we cannot get to Mylea."

          At this Gimli hollered in new hope and Legolas jumped to his feet. They all stood surrounding Gandalf as he meticulously went to work.

          "So we are alone now." Saruman spoke and started to circle around Mylea. 

          "I prefer it this way." 

          "As do I." Saruman answered and stopped in front of Mylea's face.

          "Before I battle you, I have one last question." Mylea said, looking straight into Saruman's eyes.

          "I will grant you that."

          "Why did you kill them?"

          Saruman looked from her face to the ground and seemed to be turning wheels in his mind. It seemed that the lives he had taken so long ago were not even worth remembrance. Tears welled in Mylea's eyes and she could not hold them back any longer. A single tear fell from her right eye and found its way to her parted lips.

          "I had to kill them; they were simply in the way. To tell you the truth of the matter…they were becoming too strong. It was good I took them when I did, or we might not be having this little meeting that I am enjoying so much. Your family was going to join with Lothlorien in sabotaging my plans!" 

          At this he started to laugh and it echoed throughout the dark room. Mylea spoke no words, but tears now streamed down her face. Saruman noticed and it only made him the more exhilarant. 

          "What fools they were, elves…thought they could take on the most powerful wizard in existence! And now you…you think you can avenge them? You will be joining them shortly!"

          "I do not fear you!" Mylea suddenly yelled and pulled her sword out, pointing it at Saruman's chest.

          "Ah, smart little elf." Saruman mused and then chanted a curse that made Mylea fly into the air.

          Mylea slammed against the doors and fell to the ground. Her back ached with pain but she pushed herself up again. 

          "So you do not wish to fight fair? You will not fight me face to face, no magic?" Mylea dared.

          "Silly elf, you think you will trick me now, never!"

          The others gathered outside had heard Mylea thrash against the doors and were rushing Gandalf even more. A dark shadow was passing in Gandalf's heart as well and he kept chanting and banging his staff against the doors, hoping for a miracle.

          "Please hurry." Aragorn spoke.

          Legolas came to the door and placed his head upon it. He listened to hear if Mylea was still alive. He could hear a faint yell every so often, which brought little relief.

          "Mylea! Do not give up!" Legolas yelled through the doors.

          Mylea ran towards Saruman blindly and thrust her sword at him once more, trying to block out the sound of his voice. She only opened her eyes when she felt the blade go into his skin. 

          Mylea looked wide-eyed at what she had just done. She had punctured Saruman's arm which was now bleeding freely. Saruman looked at her with disgust and pushed her into the ground. She scuffled back up and faced him once more. 

          "You have had your fun." Saruman spoke and pointed his staff at her.

          The next moment she was being banged over and over on the ground and even after he had stopped, she could not move for a while. Saruman took this to his advantage and hovered over her.

          "You stupid creature! I should have killed you as soon as you arrived instead of giving you the chance to speak."

          All of a sudden Mylea swung her sword at his feet and he plunged to the ground along side her. She tried getting up, but was very weak. Saruman had come to his feet before she even had the chance.

          "It is done!" Saruman spoke with furry.

          "It will never end, there will be others, and you will come to a tragic end." Mylea said in a frail voice.

          Saruman growled and thrust his staff at her stomach. All the air left her body and she gasped, but fell into a sleep. Her eyes closed and all breath of life ceased. She lay lifeless on the cold hard ground.

          At that moment the doors swung open and Gandalf as well as everyone else ran in. Gandalf gasped at the sight before them. He clutched onto Aragorn for support. 

          "You are too late, she is dead." Saruman spoke with delight.

          "You bastard! You took the life of an innocent!" Aragorn yelled.

          Legolas had spoken nothing, but ran to Mylea's body. He fell to his knees and held Mylea in his arms. Blood ran down her lips and a bruise appeared on her forehead. Legolas held her tightly and started to rock back and forth in sorrow. 

          "Please Mylea, do not leave me…" He spoke and tears fell from his eyes.

          "You waste your time elf!" Saruman cackled.

          Legolas seemed to not hear him though; he kept silent and held Mylea to his chest. 

          "Im Mel Li Mylea." He whispered.

          Suddenly a cough came from Mylea. She gasped for air and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Legolas' tears came down onto Mylea's fair complexion. She stared up at Legolas and everyone was silent. 

          "Mylea?" Legolas whispered.

          "Legolas? How did you…"

          "Shhh…I'm here now." He spoke with a warm smile and embraced her.

          "It is a miracle!" Gimli hollered.

          "Get out of my way; I am going to finish what I started!" Saruman yelled and pushed through the onlookers. 

          Saruman did not expect that Gandalf would trip him with his staff and send him facedown into the floor. As Saruman looked back up at Gandalf, Gandalf started to chant and had taken hold of Saruman's staff. 

          Saruman screamed and Gandalf sent him in the air and into the ceiling. Saruman came back down and hit the floor with a large thud. He laid there motionless for some time. Gandalf and others stood above him ready to attack when he came around.


	15. Elladan's Arrival

Chapter 15

          Saruman started to stir, but just as he did a horn blew from outside. Aragorn recognized it at once; it was the horn of Rohan. Eomer had finally found them; he must have picked up the trail. Aragorn ran outside and saw an army of ten thousand men fighting the hoards of orcs that were now scattered along the rough terrain. 

          Aragorn raised his fist into the air and Eomer spotted him from afar. He saluted Aragorn and went on to slaying orcs. Aragorn ran back inside and went to retrieve Legolas, Haldir, and Gimli. 

          "Come now, we must fight along side Eomer and his men."

          "What of Saruman?" Haldir asked.

          "I will take care of him, now the rest of you must go." Gandalf spoke up with a grin.

          "I cannot leave Mylea." Legolas said, still cradling Mylea in his arms.

          "I will watch her Legolas, go!" Gandalf answered.

          Mylea looked up into Legolas' eyes and nodded with a faint smile. 

          "You must go now." Mylea spoke and ran her hand gently across his face.

          "I will return for you." Legolas smiled and slowly let go of her.

          He stood up and readied his bow and as he followed the others outside he turned and gave a final glance at Mylea and smiled. He emerged with all the confidence in the world. Mylea was safe and alive, and that was all that mattered to him. 

          Gimli jumped into a sea of orcs and began to hack away at their dirty green flesh. He was hollering for joy and soon joined along side Aragorn, bringing many down at one time. 

          Eomer sped through with his horse, beheading many along the way. He then leaped from his off and began to fight on foot. 

          Saruman slowly turned his body over, so now his face turned upright to Gandalf. He breathed heavily and clutched his chest. He just stared and said nothing, and then he averted his eyes to Mylea. Mylea was still weak and sat upright with her head in her small hands.

          "Do not let a thought cross your corrupted mind Saruman." Gandalf spoke as he followed Saruman's gaze.

          "Gandalf you would like to think that she is safe, but she never will be. I will be watching and waiting until one of you stumble, and you will…"

          "Do not get ahead of yourself Saruman, she will always be safe when the company of Legolas is around, and I inform you that he will never leave."

          "You are a fool Gandalf."

          "No, I believe that title resides in your being."

          Gandalf pointed both staffs at Saruman and Saruman soon became quiet. Mylea picked herself up and walked to Gandalf. She held onto his arm for support and a look of disgust crossed her usually serene face as she looked upon the white wizard. 

          "You did well Mylea, I could not be more proud." Gandalf commented kindly.

          "I thank you Gandalf for you faith, but I did not achieve what I set out to do. He should be dead…"

          "Oh yes, death is nothing more than what he deserves child. But it is not our place to determine who lives and dies, it is not in our power Mylea. He will get his punishment in time."

          Mylea huffed then walked away from Gandalf and looked out the doors. She saw Gimli and Aragorn fighting, looking like they were rather enjoying the affair. Legolas had a determined look upon his face and he did not need aid. Haldir was with a man who had to be Eomer. As Mylea watched her companions fight alongside the men of Rohan she felt proud. They were brave and they were fighting for their race and all those who could not. They were the dawning of a new hope for Middle Earth's safety.

          Mylea squinted and saw something she did not expect to see before her. Elladan emerged from the trees with Bimley pointing towards the tower. Mylea shook her head and fear swept over her. She did not want anything to happen to him. She looked back at Gandalf, who was still threatening Saruman, and she snuck out into the dusk of day. Orcs were surrounding her, but they hardly noticed her for they were occupied by the allegiance of men. 

          She pushed through people and Elladan was coming closer, though he had not spotted her. She raised her arm and yelled his name. He suddenly shifted and saw her; he smiled and started to run to her. Mylea smiled and at that moment a sharp pain hit her in the back. She fell to the ground and reached behind her. As she brought her hands back in sight, bright red blood dripped from her fingertips. 

          She turned her head and saw a large Urk-Hai standing behind her. He had caught her off guard while she was trying to get Elladan's attention. The large mass was now laughing at her small form on the ground. She said nothing but rocked herself back and forth.

          Elladan came and slaughtered the Urk-Hai on the spot. He lifted Mylea from the ground and held her in his arms her body slumped, and Elladan carried her along while defending them from approaching attacks. 

          Soon Aragorn had seen them and ran to Elladan's aid. He hit all orcs surrounding them and ran to Mylea's side. 

          "What happened, what are you doing here?" Aragorn questioned.

          "I came for Mylea, I would not live with the fear that had been growing in my heart. She was taken by an Urk-Hai…she did not expect it. It is all my fault, she was trying to reach me."

          "Do not blame yourself, let us get her inside."

          They ran back to the tower and Gandalf was frantic calling out for Mylea. When he saw them enter he told Aragorn to hold Saruman at sword point. He then ran to Mylea and took her from Elladan's arms. 

          "We must get back to Rivendell as soon as possible, Lord Elrond will be able to heal her wounds."

          Elladan nodded and then ran to the doors. It looked as if the men were winning the battle, but he could not be sure.

          "Gandalf, how do we get out of here?"

          "I am afraid you will need more than yourself, you must get Legolas."

          "Gandalf…no"

          "Yes, go get him now!"

          Elladan ran outside and ran to Legolas who had just finished off five orcs in a row. As soon as he told Legolas the news, Legolas shot off in top speed. He entered the tower and ran towards Gandalf.

          "No…no Mylea, why did you go out there?"

          Mylea looked at him faintly and held out her arms to him. He picked her up and looked to Elladan.

          "We must go now."

          Then he looked down at Mylea.

          "Hold on Mylea, please hold on."

          "Go!" Gandalf and Aragorn yelled at the same time.

          They nodded and Legolas led them down to the secret passage. He hoped with all his might that Mylea would make it through the night. She was bleeding heavily and he feared the worst.


	16. Return to Rivendell

Chapter 16

          Mylea's head bobbed up and down as Legolas ran with her in his arms. She was barely awake now, and every now and then she would black out for a moment or two. She would look through her eyes that were now slits, up at Legolas. 

          Elladan stayed close behind them and kept craning his neck to see Mylea. He grimaced as he watched her barely moving, in so much pain. 

          "Do you think she will make it?" Elladan asked slowly.

          Legolas did not turn his head around to meet Elladan's eyes. 

          "Let us hope Elladan."

          Elladan let his head fall and he frowned to himself. He then watched Legolas from behind and gave an evil glare. Why was Legolas carrying her? Why had she been hurt in the first place by Saruman? If Legolas had truly loved her, he would have found any way to stop her from going into Isengaurd in the first place.

          Elladan kept silent though, he would not risk a fight with Legolas now. They had to retreat to Rivendell as fast as they could. He wanted nothing more than to see Mylea's smiling face once again.

          Aragorn ran back outside and joined the battle once more. Eomer and Gimli were fighting a group of ten orcs alone. Haldir was off on his own, handling himself very well. 

          Gandalf shoved Saruman against a stone pillar and bound him to it with elvish rope that Legolas left behind. 

          "You will not get away Gandalf, I see your mind. You think that she will be safe! She will not survive this night."

          With that Gandalf smacked Saruman across the face and took a step back away from him.

          "You care too much for those creatures…filthy they are."

          "Do not cross me again…for next time I may not leave you alive." Gandalf spoke and walked out still holding both staffs.

          Elrond ran around his bedroom and grabbed as many supplies that he knew could help him heal Mylea. He had felt that she was in danger and he had been right, Arwen had a vision of Mylea being severely harmed. He had the same feeling and was preparing for her return, and then he slowed down and sat in a large cherry wood chair. He rubbed his hand against his forehead and sighed and at that moment Arwen entered.

          "Father? Is she coming? Do you know?" Arwen asked rapidly.

          "She is coming Arwen…I just do not know if she will make it."

          "She must!" Arwen felt a yell come through her body.

          Elrond stood up and walked to his daughter. He gently pulled her in for an embrace.

          "Shhh…my Arwen, the spirits of the wise before her travel closely with Mylea, and they will watch over her. I am sorry to despair." Elrond spoke softly.

          After four hours on foot, Legolas and Elladan had come out of Fangorn Forest and were no less than two hundred miles away from Rivendell. Legolas was not out of breath but the feeling of Mylea slipping away made him stop.

          "Mylea, do not go to sleep…stay with me." Legolas pleaded.

          Elladan ran to his side and brushed back Mylea's hair with his fingers. He felt panic coming on and looked at Legolas. 

          "Come on Mylea." Elladan tried to encourage her.

          "Legolas? Elladan…please…" Mylea trailed off and fell limp.

          "No! Mylea!" Legolas yelled and shook her gently.

          "We have to keep moving Legolas!" Elladan said standing up.

          Legolas nodded and kept trying to awake Mylea as they ran. She did not make a move, but she was still breathing. Legolas could feel her warm breath against his hand. At that moment horse hoofs could be heard pounding against the grass.

          Legolas jumped back behind a tree and Elladan followed. Elladan kept a close watch on what was impending, and finally it emerged. A large white stallion came followed by five more chestnut mares. None had riders upon them, they looked to horses of the wild. 

          "No problem, it is just the horses that roam these parts." Elladan spoke and he and Legolas came out.

          Legolas looked at them all wide-eyed. Then he turned excitedly to Elladan who was slowly approaching the stallion. 

          "Elladan, we would get to Rivendell so much faster on horseback."

          Elladan smiled and nodded. He stayed quiet and the stallion kept at bay. He kept creeping towards him and the stallion made a noise and was about to back away, but suddenly stopped.

          The stallion walked toward Elladan and sniffed his hand. The elves had always had a very spiritual and special relationship with nature and its inhabitants. It seemed the stallion had an understanding of the situation and now shook his mane and stood still. Elladan bade Legolas to come over and motioned for him to get aboard the stallion.

          "Ride him Legolas…you will get there much more quickly." Elladan spoke.

          Legolas nodded and handed Elladan Mylea while he climbed the stallion. Then took Mylea back in his arms and with a quick smile at Elladan he rode off. Elladan watched then mounted one of the mares and took off after them.

          After hours of riding, Legolas saw the glowing outline of Rivendell not too much farther. He looked at Mylea she was still breathing but more faintly then before. Legolas urged the stallion to go even faster and soon they were at the bridge and crossed into Rivendell.

          Elrond and Arwen came running out of the house and Elrond put his arms out for Mylea. 

          "Oh my dear Mylea…I should not have let you go." Elrond spoke and ran into the house.

          Arwen looked at Legolas and she smiled faintly through her pained expression. Legolas dismounted and looked at Arwen.

          "I thank you Legolas, it was you that got her through this." Arwen spoke and a small tear ran down her cheek.

          "No, Mylea is strong; I just hold a hope that she will be strong enough to survive this." He said and worry settled on his face.

          "Let us go inside and wait together. The chance of her survival will be grater with two praying."

          Elladan came to his home just a small while longer than Legolas. He jumped off the horse and entered. He found Legolas and Arwen sitting in silence outside his father's door. He joined them and said nothing as he sat.


	17. Elrond's Wisdom

Chapter 17

          Legolas tapped his foot against the back of the bench they all sat upon. Arwen kept her head down, looking at her hands. Elladan just kept staring at the painting facing them. The painting was of an ancient elven woman. She had blond hair that fell to her waist and was blowing behind her. Her eyes were pale blue and were staring right at them. It was a painting of the Lady Galadriel. She was watching them from the painting with a secretive smile spread upon her thin lips. 

          Before he knew it, Elladan was on his knees in front of the painting, sobbing. He felt that this entire ordeal was his fault. If he had not distracted Mylea, she would be safe. He looked up into the eyes of Galadriel and prayed silently for Mylea.

          Arwen went to her brother and grasped him in her arms. She slowly helped him off his knees and sat him back down on the jade bench.

          "Elladan, do not do this to yourself. It was not you, she makes her own choices. We both know this." Arwen spoke.

          Legolas did not say anything but looked over at Elladan with a small feeling of animosity. He partly did blame Elladan for this, but was not going to make an accusation that would only cause them all torment. 

          Elrond walked out quietly at that moment and looked from one sorrowful face to the next. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

          "Legolas it was good that you brought her here. She is alive for now children, but she has yet to show us if she cannot truly recover. She is asleep and I do not know how long or if ever she shall wake. Do not lose your hope and prayers, she needs them."

          Elrond gave a small encouraging beam and then turned and went towards the outdoors. The three elves still sat on the bench and followed him with their eyes. 

          A day or so passed by very sluggishly, and still no wake of Mylea. They kept watch and waited, Legolas had fallen asleep a few times at her bedside. Arwen would clean her face every morning with warm water and Elladan would read a passage from one of Mylea's favorite novels aloud to her. 

          As the sun started to set on the second day horse hoofs could be heard prancing their way to Rivendell. Elrond was amazed to see not only Lord Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Haldir, but Eomer as well. He greeted them as they came to a halt and dismounted.

          "Where are your men Lord Eomer?" Elrond asked.

          "The ones that have survived made it back to my homeland. But I accompanied Lord Aragorn when I heard that the Lady Mylea was harmed. I daresay I have not met her before, but I hear that she is a beautiful creature to look upon."

          "She is indeed, but I fear that she still has not awoken." Elrond spoke grimly.

          "She has not spoken…not even opened her eyes?" Aragorn asked.

          "I am afraid not."

          "Oh what a tragedy…the poor lady, she was very good to me." Gimli spoke sincerely sad.

          "She is a kind spirit…Legolas, Arwen, and Elladan are inside if you wish to speak with them."

          They all nodded and entered Elrond's home. Aragorn ran to Arwen who stood in shock to see him. He lifted her from her feet and held her tightly. She kissed his forehead and then gave him the only good smile she had left in her.

          Gimli and Haldir walked to Legolas and each gave him a heartening pat on the back.  Legolas greeted each of them then retired back to Mylea's side. 

          Gandalf stood at the end of the bed and looked at Mylea. She looked like she was so peaceful. Her face, though it had many small scars, was still glowing. The red in her hair shimmered in the light of the setting sun. It reminded Gandalf of when she had came to them as a child. She had the same look on her face and scars upon her skin. 

          Elrond called everyone in to eat. It was half past seven and dinner was prepared. After a bit of coaxing, they all emerged with Legolas lagging behind. They each took a seat at the long golden table and tried to be as merry as possible.

          Mylea started to stir in her silk sheets. She then opened her eyes slowly and pulled herself up from the bed. She tried to stand up, but it took some effort. Her back still repressed her form being in top form. She finally got herself up and glided across the cold floor and made her way to the dining hall. She poked her head around the corner watch a moment in great amazement. 

          She had never seen the table filled with so many different faces. Never had a dwarf sat at the table in her entire existence. She smiled to herself as she saw Arwen and Aragorn next to each another, holding one another's hand. Then she glanced at Legolas, he was frowning and was staring off into a different dimension.

          Haldir turned and felt that he as well as everyone else was being watched, he spotted a pair of emerald eyes peering around the corner. He smiled and stood and walked to Mylea. 

          "Haldir…"

          "It is good to see you awake my lady, now let me lead us into the hall. I am sure I am not the only one who has been awaiting your arrival."

          Mylea smiled and took his hand. He led them into the light of the lanterns and the glittering table. 

          "Everyone, another guest has arrived." Haldir spoke excitedly.

          Everyone turned and faced them. Elladan dropped his jaw and Legolas jumped from his seat. Arwen cried with happy tears, and it seemed even Elrond was a bit overwhelmed by her presence. 

          "Mylea…I cannot trust this vision before me." Legolas spoke grasping her hands.

          She lifted a hand and grinned. Then she touched his face affectionately.

          "I am here." She spoke with a ringing in her voice. 

          Legolas pulled her towards him softly and she gladly fell into his arms. She closed her eyes and embraced him. At that moment everyone got up from the table and gathered around. They all took their turns hugging and greeting Mylea. 

          Elrond looked on with relief; he had his adopted daughter back. He cherished every smile and laugh that she made as much as he did his own children's. Soon Mylea broke through the crowd around her and came to Elrond. She smiled and embraced him.

          "Thank you…father." She whispered quietly into his ear.

          At this Elrond smiled in spite of himself and felt complete. As all the happiness in Middle Earth surrounded them, a sudden dark feeling crept back into Elrond's mind. He knew what was coming but was not going to ruin that happy moment. He just watched intently and planned to wait until it was time to share his feelings with the others.


	18. Fears Arise

Chapter 18

          Once the cheer had grown tired, everyone retired to separate rooms of the house. Mylea and Arwen went into their bedroom and Mylea told Arwen about all that she had seen and done. Arwen looked like a child listening to a wild bedtime story as Mylea spoke. Arwen's large blue eyes would get bigger and her mouth would drop with surprise. 

          "You tried to defeat Saruman solely on your own skills." Arwen commented.

          "Yes, I know what you are thinking, I should have been more cautious. For if I had I would not be in the trouble that I was presented with."

          "You know all too well what I think Mylea." Arwen spoke with an arched eyebrow.

          Aragorn then stepped into the room and glanced at the two women. He shyly smiled and then walked all the way in.

          "Mylea…might I borrow Arwen?" 

          "Why of course." Mylea answered with a grin.

          "Thanks, I am very happy to see you are yourself once more Mylea." Aragorn spoke and embraced her.

          Mylea hugged him back, and then push Arwen and Aragorn out of the room. She knew they wanted to be alone. They had never been apart more than a day or two before this journey. Then an idea had struck Mylea. She quickly ran out to find Gandalf.

          Gandalf was sitting by the roar of the fire and speaking to Legolas. They both noted her arrival and Legolas immediately offered his chair. Mylea kindly accepted then became more serious as she faced Gandalf.

          "What is it child?"

          "Saruman…did you…"

          "Kill him?"

          Mylea nodded in silence.

          "No, Saruman is now devoid of his creatures and his staff. I do not think he will wreak more havoc upon you all. The orcs have been slaughtered, thanks to the bravery of men, and I have a hold of his staff."

          "Well I am glad to hear it, it puts my mind at ease, but I have one more quandary."

          "Yes?"

          "Are you absolutely positive that he will not try to harm Arwen or Aragorn again?"

          "I am afraid I cannot make such promises on his behalf, but I can say that with you around I doubt he would accomplish much." Gandalf spoke with a smile.

          Mylea smiled as well. Gandalf knew her very well by now, and knew that she was now willing to do absolutely anything to protect those that she loved. 

          "Thank you Gandalf, but I believe I would have not survived without all of you by my side. I was foolish to think that I could save Middle Earth on my own."

          "Yes, but you have certainly charmed all of your companions I dare say. Even Master Gimli had been enchanted into being a true friend to you." A secretive smile spread Gandalf's face and then he glanced at Legolas.

          "I also see that one of your companions has become more…"

          Mylea looked at Legolas and then started to turn a pale shade of pink. She looked into the fire as Legolas turned away from Gandalf's gaze as well. Gandalf chuckled and then got up from his seat and left the two alone.

          "He is right Mylea…I meant what I said back in Isengaurd…Im Mel Li Mylea."

          Mylea looked up and smiled then gathered herself out of the chair and came towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

          "Im Mel Li Legolas." She whispered into his ear.

          He grinned and she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He kissed her and they stayed that way for a long while. 

          Elrond and Gandalf sat in the library and Gandalf noticed Elrond's worried expression.

          "What is it old friend?" 

          "Gandalf, it is not over…I feel that Saruman will have one last stand. I also sense something else…perhaps companions who had once fought together will fight against one another."

          "Do you know of whom you speak?"

          "No…but strangely I fear that Elladan will be involved." Elrond spoke and creases set in his forehead.

          "Elladan? Why would he…" Gandalf trailed off a thought coming to him.

          "What is it Gandalf?"

          "Have you not noticed something about your son, how determined he is, especially when it comes to a certain elf?"

          "Mylea…I knew he loved her, but I thought that he would realize that she was not meant for him. She is happy with what she possesses…with Legolas."

          Mylea kissed Legolas softly against his cheek and shuffled him off to go to sleep. He had been up and worried for many days and needed rest. Once she had said goodnight she went to her bedroom and Arwen was still gone. 

          Mylea sat in her window cozy and watched the stars in the sky. They were so bright and cheerful as if they were as well celebrating. Mylea sometimes wished she were among them. She had heard many stories of how the Grey Havens looked just like the night sky. It was a misty, magical place where the old and young gathered together. 

          Mylea shook her head though; she would not leave for the Grey Havens ever. She would not leave Arwen and Argorn behind to die alone. They were part of her family and she wanted to be there when they married and when child would be heard in the palace of Gondor. 

          Elladan entered Mylea's room and knocked against the pine wood door. Mylea turned around and smiled brightly at him. He neared her and took a seat upon Arwen's bed.

          "What are thinking?" Elladan asked.

          "About the stars…" Mylea spoke and gazed at them again.

          "Mylea…I must apologize for the harm that has come to you as a result of myself. You must believe it was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. Mylea I know I cannot say anything that would take it all back, but if I could…I would be the one to bear your pain." 

          Mylea looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. 

          "Do not blame yourself, you only wanted to help. I do not hold you responsible for anything that has or will happen to me. I make my own choices and I have only myself to blame for the consequences."

          "Mylea I do not deserve your kindness."

          "Do not speak like that." Mylea said and walked over beside him. 

          He stood up and looked at her. Her face was so calm and understanding. She held no animosity toward anyone. Well…with the exception of the man who took precious lives away. She clasped her arms around Elladan to let him know that everything was all right.

          She then let go of him and grinned. Finally she turned to go collect some scattered books from the floor but Elladan caught her arm. He whirled her back towards him. 

          "Elladan, is there something…" Elladan's lips cut off Mylea.

          Elladan kissed Mylea like he had wanted to for so long. But within a few seconds Mylea had pushed Elladan away and Elladan looked taken aback. Then they both looked at the door and saw Legolas standing before them, and he did not look happy at all.


	19. Elladan's Stand

Chapter 19

          "Le-go-las." Mylea stuttered at the sight of him in the doorway.

          "So what is going on that I should know about?" Legolas spoke coldly and looked directly at Elladan.

          Elladan slipped his arm around Mylea's waist and she gently slid it off. She turned and looked at Elladan and shook her head.

          "Elladan, I do not know anything to say that will comfort you. I do not know what you were thinking…but I am in love with Legolas." Mylea spoke softly.

          "What! I assumed it was some petty crush Mylea. You cannot be seriously in love with him!" Elladan yelled and pointed a finger at Legolas.

          Mylea had never seen Elladan this way before. He was so angry and hurt. She had never had the intention to cause him harm but she would not lie to him. She empathized with the look of distraught over his brow.

          "She is Elladan, and it is not going to change with one kiss from you! Now what did you think you were doing?" Legolas spoke up and stepped beside Mylea.

          "I thought that I was finally showing Mylea that I have loved her for years, long before you waltzed back into all of our lives. You had no right coming into this home Legolas! You have brought nothing but misery to me from the day I met you!" Elladan retorted and got in Legolas' face.

          "No Elladan! Please do not blame him. Elladan you must understand I did not know you carried these feelings…and even if I did, I cannot say that I would still not be in love with Legolas. Elladan I love you, but you are a brother to me." Mylea spoke and stood in front of Legolas protectively.

          Elladan looked down at Mylea and cast a dark look. 

          "Then why did you kiss me back Mylea?"

          "She did not! I saw her push you away, and I trust her completely! Elladan you are a snake, and I suggest you leave her alone."

          "I should have known, of course you are going to fall in love with the Prince of everything." Elladan snorted.

          "No, it is not like that." Mylea tried to comfort him.

          Elladan was not heeding any of Mylea's words; he just gently pushed her aside and came face to face with Legolas. He then tried to egg Legolas on by shoving him.

          "I do not wish to fight you Elladan, there is no need."

          Elladan did not listen; he pulled back his fist and struck Legolas across the face. Mylea shrieked and rushed over to them, but was stopped by Legolas' counter-attack pushing Elladan against a wall. 

          The two were knocking things down and slamming into furniture. Elladan knocked into Arwen's dresser and her mirror came crashing down, scattering into hundreds of pieces. 

          At that moment Gandalf and Elrond stormed in the room. Legolas looked towards them and Elladan took it to his advantage. He forced Legolas to the ground in all the glass of the mirror. 

          "Enough Elladan!" Elrond screamed and held his son back.

          Mylea ran to Legolas and helped him up from the ground. Small shards of glass were wedged in his cheek. He said nothing but glared at Elladan. 

          "Elrond take Elladan out of here." Gandalf suggested.

          As soon as they had left the room Gandalf began to clean up the mess. Mylea took Legolas to her bed and sat him down. She carefully pulled out the glass from his face.

          "I am sorry Mylea, I did not want to fight."

          "Shh…do not apologize." She spoke and cleaned the blood from his face.

          "Elrond knew this would happen. I did not want to believe it." Gandalf grumbled.

          "What were you thinking Elladan?" Elrond asked sitting behind his desk.

          "She does not need him father, he is but a plague." 

          "Can you not see that you are hurting Mylea? She has found something, can you not find happiness in your heart for her?"

          "I do not know." Elladan spoke and lowered his head.

          Elrond threw Elladan a cloth to wipe his face and then shook his head. Elladan took it and left to his bedchamber.

          Arwen entered her room and gasped at the mess. Then she saw Mylea treating Legolas' wound. She glided over to them and sat down on Mylea's bed.

          "What happened?"

          "I am sorry Arwen that some of your possessions were smashed. Elladan decided to start a fight with Legolas." Mylea answered.

          "Oh I knew he would not hold his temper in for much longer. He has a head of steel. Are you alright Legolas?"

          "Yes, no real damage. Let me help clean up this mess."

          Mylea placed a hand on his shoulder. 

          "No, we will take care of it, just go lay down now."

          Legolas nodded and made his way out of the room. Arwen glanced at Mylea who met her stare. 

          "We will not be able to stay in Elrond's home much longer." Mylea spoke.

          "Then come with Aragorn and I to Gondor. There will always be room for you there."

          "I think we shall."

          After the house became quiet and all messes were taken care of, everyone finally drifted to their beds for sleep. Mylea kept tossing and turning, struggling with the imprint of the look Elladan had given her earlier. She did not want to hurt him, but would not deny her heart what it felt for Legolas. 

          The next morning the sun arose in a scarlet red dawn. Elrond peered from his library window and did not like the look of day. Soon he entered the guest room where Legolas sat.

          "Legolas I need your help."

          "What is it Elrond?" Legolas questioned curiously.

          "We need to convince Arwen and Mylea to leave for the Grey Havens tonight. They will be in mortal danger if they stay. He is coming…"

          "Saruman is coming back? But Gandalf took his most powerful item."

          "Yes, but there are ways in which he can gain more power."

          "If that is true, I will help you get Mylea and Arwen out of here in any way that I can."

          "I thank you for your support."

          Legolas nodded then went back to shining his bow. He soon stopped and looked out the window into the haze of day. He did not want to see Mylea go without him, but he would not have her stay in Middle Earth to be in danger. Besides he would not leave her for long, with all the hope in his heart he knew that he would come to the Grey Havens for her. But only when all the terror was gone, men could not be left to deal with Saruman on their own. 


	20. Flight for the Grey Havens

Chapter 20

          Mylea and Arwen sat in the dinning hall. Arwen had her harp set up and was strumming as Mylea and she sung an old elvish song. The song flowed through the house and could be heard in every room. Their notes were so clear and enchanting that within ten moments almost every member of the household had entered to watch them.

          Legolas leaned against a smooth pillar and smiled as he watched the two of them. Then he noticed Elladan and Elrond enter. Elladan shot him a nasty look, but said nothing. Elrond looked to Legolas and nodded, signaling to him that they would soon need to break the news.

          Soon Arwen and Mylea finished their song and much applause greeted them. Arwen simply smirked while Mylea turned a cherry shade of red. 

          "Very lovely ladies, I do wish I could hear that every morning." Haldir complimented.

          "Yes, I have never heard such music. So enchanting, I fear no woman in my country possess your charms ladies." Eomer added.

          "Why thank you." Arwen and Mylea spoke at the same time.

          "Hey you two, leave them be, they already have two men to flatter them." Aragorn laughed.

          "It was truly wonderful children, might I ask to borrow you both for a few moments?" Elrond asked.

          "Of course father." Arwen answered.

          Legolas straightened himself up and followed Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn, and Mylea. They exited outdoors into the warmth of the sun. A light breeze filled the air and whipped them across their faces. 

          Arwen held Mylea's arm and they both took a seat in a gazebo on the grounds. Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas stayed standing and they all held a stern expression.

          "What is it? Why do you all have that look upon your faces?" Mylea asked with a slight laugh.

          "Well I have to let you two in on something. You may not like what I will tell you, but you must listen. This is very important and I cannot stress that enough." Elrond spoke, circling around them.

          "What?" Arwen questioned.

          "I have news of Saruman, at first I was sure it was just a feeling…but Galadriel has seen the threat approaching as well. Saruman is coming children, and he is not going to give up until he takes both of you from us. You know he is after you Mylea, and you know the other threats as well Arwen." 

          Both Arwen and Mylea sat silently, hanging on Elrond's last words. 

          "You know what I am about to say I presume. You must go to the Grey Havens tonight, no fighting it this time. I do not want to hear the protests children for we have not the time. And if you do not heed my warnings, then you should focus on the advice of the men you love."

          "Aragorn, you want me to leave?" Arwen asked, searching Aragorn's downcast face.

          "Arwen it is for the best, you must go for I would never forgive myself for keeping you here when there is so much to be lost." Aragorn spoke and kneeled down to her, taking her hands in his own.

          "You feel this way as well Legolas?" Mylea questioned.

          "Yes, Mylea I know you are a brave soul…but you remember what happened when you faced him last. I am stepping in this time Mylea, I am telling you to go. If you do not go for yourself, go for me."

          "I…alright." Mylea spoke as Legolas placed a hand on her arm.

          That evening approached more quickly than any of them had expected. Arwen and Mylea packed very little except a few books and their cloaks. Mylea ran her hand down her velvet cloak and wished she were clad in men's clothes again. They had made her feel stronger and braver. Her silver gown hung against the curves of her body and made her feel insecure.

          "Mylea, we must leave soon." Arwen finally broke the silence that had been surrounding them all day.

          "I know, are you ready?"

          "No, but we can not help that. It is not in our hands anymore."

          Arwen pulled her navy blue cloak on herself and then walked over to Mylea. She put an arm around Mylea's shoulders and smoothed her hair down in the back. 

          "Do not worry Mylea, at least we will be together. I know Aragorn and Legolas will come for us."

          "I wish I could believe everything you say Arwen, like I did as a child. You are wiser than anyone I know, but I still feel a great amount of pain mounting in my heart."

          Arwen could not say anything to comfort Mylea know, she just embraced her as they made their way out to the front hall.

          Legolas and Elrond stood waiting. Arwen and Mylea stopped right in front of them and met their gazes. Mylea immediately walked into Legolas' arms and he spoke to her softly, trying to placate her as best he could. 

          "Where is Aragorn?" Arwen asked.

          "He is coming Arwen." Elrond answered.

          Just then Aragorn emerged from the library and it looked as if he had been awake for many days. His face was full of sorrow and held a small trinket in his hands. 

          Arwen ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held her closely then slowly set her back to the ground. He lifted up her hand and opened it. Then placed a silver ring in her palm. She clasped her fingers around it.

          "This is your ring…from your mother." 

          "Yes, you shall have it. Whenever you touch it, you will know that I am thinking of you." Aragorn spoke, looking into her eyes.

          Legolas ran his fingers through Mylea's long silky strands of hair. Mylea looked into his eyes and kept stroking his face with her delicate fingers. 

          "I wish there was something that I could leave with you." Mylea commented quietly.

          "All I need is your love, if I know I have it I can do anything."

          Mylea smiled and then Elrond cleared his throat. It was time to leave. Mylea pulled her cloak around herself and then grasped Legolas' hand one last time. 

          They opened the doors to the starlit night and took a step back from the scene before them. Saruman had already arrived. He stood alone, but he seemed different. He had a golden ring upon the index finger of his left hand. Elrond pushed Arwen and Mylea back behind him. They were too late; Arwen and Mylea would never get past Saruman alive.


	21. Revenge

Chapter 21

          Mylea peeked over Elrond's shoulder and actually experienced a fear she had never felt before. The look of that golden ring shimmering in the light was disheartening to say the very least. Mylea started to breath very heavily and began to step back. Arwen held onto her arm and pulled her close. 

          "He will kill us, that is what you are thinking?" Arwen whispered.

          Mylea just nodded her head slowly. Then Legolas who soon placed his arm around her protectively jolted her. Saruman cackled and began to edge nearer to the house. 

          "You are not welcome here Saruman, and one way or another you will leave us." Gandalf spoke entering from the grounds.

          "I will leave you all dead…unless…"

          "What are you fishing for?" Elrond hollered.

          "Give me the girl, Mylea and Lord Aragorn and this mess can be put aside dear friends."

          "You will never take Mylea, while I am still standing!" Legolas yelled and pushed past Elrond.

          "Legolas, no!" Mylea shouted.

          Legolas sauntered over to Saruman and slid a hand upon his bow. Saruman arched an eyebrow and then looked back to Gandalf and Elrond.

          "This is what I have waiting for me? Oh I thought you could have supplied me with many more, braver men or elves than this."

          Legolas held no hesitation; he pulled his bow out and aimed for Saruman's head. Saruman swooped around and struck Legolas with the hand that held the ring and Legolas flew to the ground at least twelve yards from where they had stood. 

          Mylea hurtled herself from the doorway and leapt upon Saruman's back. All the fear that had resided in her before had shot like a bullet from her system when she saw Legolas thrown aside. She dug her fingernails into Saruman's skin and he flailed around, trying to throw her off.

          Elrond and Arwen stood in shock and Aragorn ran to the library to retrieve his sword. Within five seconds he returned and ran out disregarding Arwen's pleas. Elrond pulled back on his daughter and began to call out to all that were inside the house. 

          "Arwen let him fight. We will not be able to run and hide from Saruman…he has the one ring. We must fight until we have nothing left to give out dear Arwen, for if he succeeds in finishing our lives, he will next be after the whole of Middle Earth." Elrond spoke gravely.

          "Then we shall all fight father, and that includes me. I will not stand aside while you all risk your lives that may lead you to perish." Arwen said strongly.

          "Arwen you know I would rather fall then see anything happen to you, but if it is in your heart to fight alongside everyone…then I will not stop you."

          He grasped her as if it would be the last time he would ever look upon her. No one knew what the end of the night would bring each of them, but the hope of their safety was forfeit. The hope for the safety of all other inhabitants of Middle Earth grew stronger. 

          Soon every member of the household was spread across the grounds of fair Rivendell. A place that resembled such joy and security now looked like a battlefield. The trees seemed to weep as everyone began the fight that could finish their lives. 

          Saruman tossed Mylea to the ground and picked her up by her neck. He looked deeply into her eyes that resembled emerald stain glass windows. She was trying to escape his grasp by wiggling around violently. He took pleasure in seeing her struggle; it was a gift to him. He would be the one who killed to last of elves from Basill. 

          At that moment Aragorn took a blow at Saruman's heels with his sword point. Saruman yelled with pain and dropped Mylea with a thunderous howl. He turned to Aragorn and punched him across the face, knocking him over. 

          Arrows filled the air and one found a place in Saruman's lower spine. Saruman turned and dived towards the intruder who happened to be Haldir. Haldir rolled over the soft ground and met up with Elladan who squatted against a statue. Elladan swung his fist at Saruman, but Saruman caught his hand in mid swing. 

          "I see what you are thinking young, arrogant Elladan. You are wondering how an old wizard succeeded in stopping your hand, the hand of the strongest elf in Rivendell. Well I am stronger." Saruman condescendingly mumbled and pushed him to the ground. 

          Haldir came behind Saruman and pushed his arrow beneath Saruman's skin further. Saruman wailed for a moment, but then took a knife from his robe and stabbed Haldir in the shoulder. He then hurried from the two elves and ran back to his goal…Mylea.

          Mylea stood, now holding her elven blade before her. She had her old determined glare back and was staring right at her attacker. She lifted her hand and curled her finger up, calling for Saruman to come to her. He charged towards her and met her sword point as before, in his side. 

          Saruman did not fall to the ground; he instead grabbed Mylea and flung her to the ground with a thud. She dropped her sword that lay just two feet away from her outstretched hand. He picked her up before she got herself all the way up from the ground and threw her over his shoulder. 

          Saruman began to head to the thick forest and cleared anyone that tried to interfere with his chosen path. He made it there and Mylea got toppled to the ground. She panted heavily and stumbled against a tree. 

          "Alone at last Mylea, I wanted it this way. Much easier if I do not have all those insignificant creatures around. This is our night Mylea…let us make it special, shall we?"

          "What do you want from me? Why do you not plunge your knife into my throat like you have wanted for so long!" Mylea spoke shakily. 

          "Oh dear, now that you have caused me all this trouble, you think I want to make it easy for you? No…I think I have a better plan."

          A sudden rustle in the trees could be heard no more than ten feet away. Saruman perked his ears and looked around. Suddenly two dark hooded figures came out in front of them. Elladan and Legolas tossed back their hoods and stared at Saruman. 

          "You did not think you would be truly alone, did you?" Legolas mused.

          "Ah, so you have brought Elladan Legolas. I assumed that you two would not stand by one another ever again after the tryst you two had."

          "That is not important Saruman, Mylea is." Elladan spoke up.

          Saruman smirked and looked from the two-elven men to Mylea. She seemed just as shocked to see them together as Saruman. Then a sudden plot shaped in Saruman's mindset, his grin broadened. He would be able to pin Legolas and Elladan against one another once more oh so easily. 


	22. In the Forest

Sorry for this brief interruption, but it has come to my attention that I should be more specific about my story. In my story there has not been a fellowship, and I am not taking everything directly from the novel with the exception of the characters, places, and the one ring. I basically just made up a different story involving Tolkien's characters with my vivid imagination. I apologize for any confusion. I thank everyone who has reviewed and given me kind remarks or constructive criticism. I do ask that no one flame me telling me I do not follow the books or movie, because I am not trying to. Thank you all for being kind and reading, I do really appreciate it. 

                                                                             Many Thanks,

                                                                                                Meg

I have one last brief note for you all. Due to new circumstances that are affecting us all in the world right now, I just wanted to say that I hope all of you and your families are safe and sound. God Bless Everyone!

Chapter 22

          "Legolas, so you have forgotten about when Elladan kissed Mylea…**_your_** Mylea." Saruman retorted.

          "It was just a mistake, Elladan and I have come to an understanding." Legolas held his ground.

          Elladan nodded in agreement and made himself taller by sticking his head straight up. Legolas glanced over at him and their eyes met in a consensus. Saruman twirled over to Elladan and looked him in the face. Elladan's crystallized eyes were holding a demeaning glare. Saruman let a smirk pass his lips and then started to speak in Elladan's pointed ear.

          "So you have given up have you? You have loved Mylea for years, long before Legolas entered and took over. He **_stole_** her from you…she was yours Elladan. She was meant for you, to live with your family for eternity."

          "You are trying to press me wizard and I will not have it." Elladan tried to speak firmly, but was shaking slightly at his side.

          Legolas looked at Mylea who was staring at Saruman still. She was waiting for the right moment to try to strike. Legolas studied her face, and knew what she was going to do; he slowly shook his head in her direction. She met his gaze but shot him a dirty glance. She placed her hand out for Legolas to toss her a weapon. She was not going to give up like some small kitten.

          "Oh, but I have gotten to you Elladan, you know what it is that I speak. Mylea is special and perhaps if you help me then I will spare her. She will be with you forever after we take down that hard-headed prince of Mirkwood."

          Elladan stopped and began to think; Saruman's words swirled and played in his mind. It echoed in his ears and hissed like a snake. It was tempting, getting rid of Legolas is just what he needed. This was all Legolas' fault; he was the one who got Mylea hurt. 

          "Do not let him poison your mind!" Mylea screamed and reached out towards Elladan.

          "Shut up girl! You know nothing!" Saruman yelled.

          "Elladan he has wronged us all, he will never give you what you want. He will only use you! Do not trust his lies!" Mylea continued to press upon him.

          "I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Saruman hollered and slapped Mylea across the face.

          Legolas struck Saruman with one of his knives and threw him against a tree. Elladan stood still, as if he had been petrified. Mylea hit his foot with her hand, hoping it would break him out of the trance he had been engulfed in. 

          "Did you see where they went Aragorn?" Elrond asked running downhill. 

          "No, I was protecting Arwen. She was trying to go after Mylea and Saruman. One moment I had turned and then they had disappeared. I assume Saruman would seek the security of the forest. I am sure his tracks will lead us there." Aragorn answered scanning the ground.

          Arwen ran over to Haldir and Gimli. Haldir was still on the ground, clutching the wound Saruman had bestowed upon him. Arwen turned him face up towards her and touched his forehead. 

          "What happened to him?" Arwen questioned the still Gimli who stood by.

          "My Lady I was not here when Saruman struck him. You brother was and I have not seen him since I arrived. He told me to look after Haldir and then he ran off with Legolas."

          "My brother left with Legolas? Did you see where they ran to?"

          "Yes, they were headed toward the forest lass. They spoke of finding Mylea there, for Saruman would try to use the seclusion for her destruction."

          "I must tell Aragorn. Here, wrap this around Haldir's arm tightly. I shall return with medicine soon." Arwen suggested and handed her handkerchief to Gimli.

          "Yes my Lady." 

          Arwen scurried up and ran to her father and Lord Aragorn, who were now stopped by Gandalf. Arwen came to them out of breath and grabbed onto her father's shoulder. 

          "They are there in the forest, but I do not know the exact coordinates. Father, you must help me with Haldir. Aragorn, Gandalf you should go look for them…both my brother and Legolas have gone to rescue Mylea." Arwen planned.

          They all looked at her and became impressed with how calm and collected she was. She had formed a plan in a matter of moments and given it to them on a silver platter. But they had no time for recognition, they had to get the ring away from Saruman, Middle Earth depended upon them. 

          "Now, must I take you by force, or will you give yourself up?" Legolas asked Saruman, who was now pinned against a rather old Oak tree.

          "You can try Legolas, but I will over come you!" Saruman spoke and he took Legolas' left arm.

          He flipped Legolas over onto the ground and a popping noise could be heard from Legolas' back. He could not get himself up and Mylea started to crawl towards him, but Saruman stepped on one of her hands. 

          "Get off my hand you erratic bastard!" 

          Elladan snapped out of his trance and pushed Saruman. Mylea lifted her hand and then leapt up from the ground. She kneeled down to Legolas and touched his head softly.

          "Do not move yourself. Stay still, or else you could permanently damage your spine. Just lay there, I will not let him harm you again Legolas." Mylea said and grabbed one of Legolas' knives. 

          "Mylea…please be careful… do not sacrifice yourself when you know you have so much more left to accomplish." Legolas coughed out.

          Mylea smiled at him.

          "You have much left as well Sir Greenleaf." With that Mylea hopped up and ran after Elladan and Saruman.

          Mylea quickly caught up with Elladan and Saruman who were now throwing punches at one another right and left. Mylea grabbed Elladan and forced him aside and then she dove towards Saruman with such impact that he landed on the ground. Mylea took his left hand, which the ring was firmly attached to, and held it tightly in her fist. She took out Legolas' knife and arched an eyebrow.

          "Now who has the power you sick-minded fool!" Mylea exclaimed and went to cut at his hand when Gandalf and Aragorn disturbed them.

          Their entrance distracted Mylea and Saruman sat up and turned the knife on Mylea. He held her down on the ground with one hand and lifted the knife above his head ready to strike.


	23. The Ring

Chapter 23

          Saruman looked down at Mylea who finally had a small hint of fear in her eyes. He hovered above her and then looked at Aragorn, Elladan, and Gandalf. He motioned for them to step aside.

          "You better leave me to my business, or else I will make her suffer all the more. Now you all hold the power in how she will perish." Saruman chortled.

          Gandalf looked back and forth between Elladan and Aragorn, and pulled them back. Saruman looked back down at Mylea. Mylea closed her eyes and Saruman laughed.

          "You think that closing your eyes will dull the pain? Well I inform you now that it will not help you at all elf."

          Mylea quickly opened her eyes as Saruman started to bring down the knife to strike her. She turned and he succeeded in grazing her shoulder. 

          "Damit! Stay put girl! You are only making this harder for yourself!" Saruman roared.

          Aragorn had made his move though and hit Saruman across the face with the handle of his sword. Saruman fell to the side and Mylea got up from under him. Then kicked him in the stomach and finally retreated over to Gandalf. She placed her right hand over her shoulder as blood trickled through her fingers.

          "Child, you should go stay with Legolas, we will handle Saruman. You have seen and done too much already." Gandalf spoke.

          Mylea nodded and then ran over to Legolas and gently lifted his head from the ground and placed it in her lap. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

          "You are back."

          "Yes, I told you I would be." Mylea whispered.

          Haldir was hauled up into Elrond's home and laid down on Elladan's bed. His cut had been so deep and he had lost a lot of blood in just a half an hour. Elrond and Arwen had meticulously worked and sewed up his wound.

          "He will be alright now my dear, I think I shall go help the others. You stay and watch Haldir, in case any orcs happen to show up. I do not think we are rid of all of them." Elrond suggested.

          "I will stay with her Lord Elrond, unless you think it useful for me to accompany you." Gimli spoke.

          "No, stay…my daughter is brave, but she would not be able to defend herself and Haldir on her own." Elrond whispered so that Arwen did not hear.

          Saruman regained his composure and stared at Aragorn. Aragorn stood steady with his sword point ready at Saruman's heart. 

          "Well…it seems you have showed us the validity of your title Aragorn. I must say I am impressed."

          "I do not hold any cares for what you think."

          "Saruman I suggest that you give us the ring, or else your life will be cut short." Gandalf contributed.

          "Hmmm…I do not think so." Saruman shot back.

          Elrond now joined the surrounding team of rescuers. He was relieved to see that Mylea was not lying motionless upon the ground. He touched Mylea's head affectionately as he ran off towards Gandalf's tall form ahead.

          "Gandalf." Elrond said as he landed next to him.

          Gandalf stood still and spoke nothing. Elrond turned and watched on. Aragorn did not hesitate he sunk his sword into Saruman's chest. Saruman fell against a tree and sounded as if he was suffocating. 

          Aragorn's face still held fury and he pushed his sword in deeper. Elrond walked over and slipped the ring off of Saruman's finger. The ring was too powerful though and Elrond dropped it on the ground. Gandalf then strode over and stood next to Elrond.

          "You cannot pick it up with your hand, it will take you." Gandalf declared.

          Mylea sauntered over to them and looked at the ring on the ground. Then she glanced back at them curiously.

          "What are we awaiting?" She asked and then bent down to pick up the ring.

          "No Mylea!" Elrond and Gandalf hollered at the same time.

          But it was too late. Mylea had picked up the ring and was now holding it in her small hand. She grimaced and saw the evil eye of Sauron. It flames became reflected in her eyes. She swayed back and forth on her feet and fell backwards. The ring still lay in her hand but she had passed out. 

          Elrond knelt down and touched her forehead. She was sweating bullets and now shaking. Elrond knocked the golden ring form her hand and it rolled to Gandalf's feet. Gandalf tapped Aragorn who was still looking over Saruman who was on Death's doorstep. 

          "Gandalf?" 

          "Give me the chain from your necklace. We can slip the ring on it." 

          Aragorn nodded and took Arwen's necklace from his neck and slipped off the large charm. He held the charm and rubbed it as if for good luck and then placed it in his pocket. He handed Gandalf the chain and Gandalf carefully strung the ring onto it.

          "Ah, we have it." Gandalf spoke and held the chain up.

          "What shall we do with Saruman?" 

          "Let us bring him and the others up to the house."

          Aragorn hunched over and threw Saruman over onto his back. Saruman was losing consciousness quickly and barely noticed he was now being moved. Elrond helped Legolas to his feet and Legolas tried to support his back as best he could. Elrond then picked up Mylea and they all headed towards his home. 

          "Will Mylea be alright? Why did the ring affect her so?" Aragorn asked.

          "Everyone has a different reaction and the ring must be far too evil for Mylea to even go near it."

          Arwen ran out the doors with Gimli in toe. Arwen ran over to Aragorn and looked at the limp Saruman as they entered the house. Then she walked over to her father and watched Mylea stir.

          "Is she alright? What happened?"

          "She tried to take the ring away, but it is much to powerful for her, it would corrupt her almost instantly. She will make it through fine though, she was just a bit shaken up." 

          "And Saruman?"

          "Well we shall all be in Lord Aragorn's debt forever, he had the courage and strength to actually strike Saruman. I believe we will finally be out of Saruman's grasp at last."

          Arwen grinned and ran over to Aragorn as he set down Saruman. She jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face. She closed her eyes and held him tightly.

          "It is over Aragorn, we can finally start a life together." Arwen gushed.

          "Yes, and I will be happy if I never have to leave you again. I am looking forward growing old with you be my side. I do not need adventure when I have you."

          Arwen smiled and they shared a kiss. Elrond in spite of himself smiled secretly. Then Saruman opened his eyes and would speak his final words to his mortal enemies surrounding him. 


	24. Death Upon Us

Chapter 24

          Saruman fluttered open his eyes and contorted his head as best he could in order to see each one of his enemies one last time. Legolas was hunched over in pain and was holding on to Gandalf for support. Arwen leaned against Aragorn, while Elrond stared down dominatingly with Eomer. Haldir had gotten up with Gimli to witness the death of his archrival, as well as everyone else's. 

          "Where did you place Mylea?" Legolas asked.

          "She is in her bedroom, resting." Elrond answered.

          "She should not miss this though, she has more reason to see this man fall than any of us."

          "She is too weak, the ring had quite an adverse effect on her."

          Saruman started to cough and then chuckled at the same time. Legolas shot a look at him and slapped him across the face out of his own fury.

          "You can no longer harm me, I am not threatened. I know that I will pass on into another life after death. But your little elven heroine will not live long enough to enjoy my departure. She will be joining me, so our tortured spirits will travel together. I will get my revenge on her." Saruman spoke hoarsely. 

          "You do not know of what you speak, she will not leave me. Nor I her." Legolas declared.

          "Ha, Ha…I will leave you now, but know this…your family shall be cursed into eternity…" Saruman trailed off.

          Saruman's eyes remained open, still showing each of his enemies' reflections. Breath had stopped and his mouth hung open as if he were in shock.  Gandalf glared down at his body and then lifted it from the table it lay upon.

          "I shall dispose of this…you should not have to suffer seeing his face any longer. Please go make sure Mylea is alright." Gandalf said.

          He then slowly turned and scuffled out of the door. Saruman's hand flapped limply with Gandalf's steps. Elrond watched as Gandalf left with mixed emotions. His heart had felt much relief when he saw the life drift out of Saruman, but at the same time he felt sorrowful. He could not understand how someone with so much life force and power turned into such a monster. It was shameful the way that he had to leave Middle Earth.

          Gandalf came to a small clearing of trees in the deep shadows of the forest. He took his staff and stabbed at the ground and dirt sprung and everywhere surrounding him. He pulled apart the earth and threw it aside and then placed Saruman ten feet under the ground. He threw his staff in with him and buried them both so that no one would ever find them.

          He spoke an elvish prayer so that Saruman might learn from his mistakes in the afterlife. He took one last look at the fresh upturned soil and then walked back towards the house of Elrond. 

          As he entered he completely passed Eomer, Haldir, and Gimli who stood in the entrance hall looking solemnly down at the floor. He came to Mylea and Arwen's room and saw Arwen sobbing into Aragorn's chest. Elrond was standing over Legolas who was stroking Mylea's hair.

          "What is it?" Gandalf broke the silence.

          "She may be dying Gandalf…her fever must break or else she will not be able to revive herself." Elrond informed him.

          "No…" Gandalf spoke and walked over to the sight everyone was staring at.

          Mylea had her eyes open now; at the very least she was conscious. But sweat poured down her pale skin and she was swallowing hard. 

          "She will make it Elrond, she will. This is just a test for Mylea. The spirits shall not take her from us yet." Legolas encouraged them all.

          Legolas seemed as if he was trying to convince them all of the powers above great plan, but it was truly meant to convince himself. Legolas was not a defeatist, but Mylea had been near death before already. He could not see how she would make it back this time. 

          "Arwen, Elrond…" Mylea started to speak. 

          Arwen rushed over to her side and held her hand as Legolas got out of her way. Elrond grabbed her other hand and they both knelt down and Arwen's tears dropped down on Mylea's wrist.

          "What Mylea, do you need something?" Arwen asked quickly.

          "No, all I need is in this room right now." Mylea grinned.

          "I want you to know that you are my best friend…my sister. And Elrond…my father, you both made me who I am today. I…" Mylea started coughing and Arwen squeezed her hand gently.

          "I want to thank you for giving me the one thing that I have always wanted in life…a family. To feel like I belonged…" Mylea spoke.

          "Shh…child, it was us who were blessed by your presence. You have brought so much joy and life into this home." Elrond spoke and a small tear trickled down his cheek.

          "Gandalf…Aragorn?" Mylea called silently.

          Arwen swept back some of Mylea's hair from her face and Elrond kissed her forehead. They stood and made way for Gandalf and Aragorn. Aragorn took her hand that Arwen had held just a moment before, while Gandalf stayed standing. He watched over like a grandfather.

          "Aragorn, thank you for your courage. You have been an inspiration to me. You always knew that I wanted to be a swordfighter just like you. And you have made Arwen so happy…" Mylea finished with a faint smile and then turned towards Gandalf.

          "Gandalf, I remember your face as a child and I hope that as I pass on, your comforting gaze will follow with me."

          "My child, I will always be with you. You will not see such horrible things as you have in this life. Saruman could not curse this family if Middle Earth depended upon it." 

          Mylea felt the sensation of relaxation rush through her system. Aragorn kissed her hand and Gandalf bent down to place a kiss upon her cheek. 

          Elrond pulled Aragorn aside and handed him the ring on Arwen's silver chain.

          "You must get rid of this evil Aragorn, I know you will do this. Bring Gimli and Eomer along. When the ring is destroyed come back and we will have a single celebration in the mourning of Mylea passing."

          Aragorn nodded and looked at Arwen then Mylea and headed out the door. His faithful steed Arrow stood waiting. Aragorn ran his hand along Arrow's mane then mounted him. Gimli and Eomer emerged and rode the great horses of Rivendell.

          "Do not fail me now old friend." Aragorn whispered to Arrow.

          Legolas returned to Mylea's side and held her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. 

          "And you Legolas…thank you for coming into my life. I have been blessed, someone must be watching over us." Mylea's voice was now very close to a whisper. 

          Legolas had tears swelling in his eyes. He felt she was slipping away. He held her tightly, trying to make it so she couldn't be taken away. 

          Mylea held on for another week, but could no longer speak. It seemed that when she had touched to ring, it had taken away all the strength she carried. 


	25. The Savior

Chapter 25

          Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer traveled through thunderous rain, extreme heat, and sleet to make it to Mordor. The ring was forged there and therefore had to be destroyed there. It was a menacing place filled with nothing but evil memories and satanic soldiers. This dreadful place was exactly where they were destined to go, and they arrived there within two long weeks of travel.

          Aragorn's hazy eyes scanned the black gates that were now presented before them. Arrow snorted and tried to back away from the danger the horse knew was ahead of them. Aragorn steadied Arrow and patted him gently.

          "Stay calm boy, we will be alright." Aragorn whispered comfortingly to his steed.

          "I do not see anyone but I have a feeling that many will meet us when we barge in Aragorn." Eomer observed.

          "I agree…that is why we must stay together. We might stand a chance if we at least do this. Gimli? Are you listening?" Aragorn looked to Gimli who was seated behind him.

          Gimli just grunted meaning he had heard of their plan, but did not approve. His mentality was to charge in and kill all in his way. He felt he did not require back-up.

          "It is settled then, we must achieve destroying this ring, or else it will fall back into the hands of darkness. We must succeed in Mylea's honor…may she be blessed." Aragorn spoke.

          Eomer and Gimli nodded suite and they all filed towards the foreboding gates.

          Legolas sat outdoors and threw pebbles against the trees surrounding him. His face was vacant of expression, but many feelings sweltered in his heart. Mylea had not spoken for a full seven days now, she would now and then open her eyes and blink but that was all. It tortured Legolas to watch her slip away like that, she had been so strong. 

          It was almost too much for Legolas to bear. He had thought many times of shutting everyone out and running off, so he would not have to see the sorrowful faces of the other elves that came around so often. But he would not leave Mylea, not when she needed him most. 

          All these feelings began to pile up inside Legolas and he threw a handful of stones with all his might. He then rammed his head into his hands and took comfort in not viewing all the living organisms around him.

          "Legolas? Why do you torture yourself so?" Arwen's voice filled his ears.

          "I cannot find any other way to deal with this." Legolas answered, lifting his head.

          "Legolas, hold faith in her…"

          "I have none left Arwen, she is dying and I cannot stop it! I would trade places with her if I could, but I cannot. I am lost, I have no more will." Legolas cut her off.

          "You must for Mylea Legolas! If your will fails her, then she truly will fall."

          "How is she right now?" Legolas suddenly asked, ignoring Arwen's comment.

          "She is still here with us, and that is all that matters."

          Aragorn entered the great gates very slowly and was sure to let his eyes wander for incoming danger. There was only silence…until nine hooded figures emerged from the shadows.

          "Ring Wraiths." Aragorn answered Eomer and Gimli's question before they asked it.

          "How bad is it?" Eomer asked.

          "We can handle it…I have a plan. Eomer, you and I must distract them…Gimli you must get to the top and throw the ring into the fires of Mordor."

          "What? Me?" Gimli scoffed.

          "You are smaller, much easier for you to pass them."

          "Well although I do take some offense to that comment, I shall agree with your plan." Gimli added.

          Aragorn nodded and he and Eomer readied their swords. Gimli jumped off from Arrow and fell to the ground. One of the hooded figures dashed towards him, but was stopped by Aragorn and his sword point.

          Gimli looked up only a moment then dashed off to the stairway. He looked back as he climbed and saw Eomer and Aragorn continue to fight the creatures that could not be killed.

          The dawn grew to dusk and Aragorn and Eomer were growing weary. The Ring Wraiths were not giving up their fight and the two men were slowly giving in to their tired bones. 

          Gimli had finally made it to the top of the mountain and looked in the fiery pits of Mordor. Just as he was about to toss the chain and ring into the fire, the eye of Sauron appeared. Gimli looked into it and became paralyzed with fear. The chain started to slip from his hand onto the cold ground.

          Gimli's mind cleared and all he could think about was turning and running, but then a gentle voice packed his mind.

          "Gimli…be strong…throw the ring…" Galadriel's sing-song voice echoed.

          Gimli shook his head and tried to concentrate. Galadriel's calls did not cease. Gimli's arm lifted as if someone was pushing it up for him. The eye of Sauron shot out hot steam at Gimli, but Gimli continued to lift the chain. Finally the ring was dropped into the fire and Gimli fell backwards to the floor. He breathed heavily and was now surrounded by sunlight.

          "Legolas! Arwen! Come quick children!" Elrond's voice boomed out the doors.

          Legolas and Arwen followed it and they arrived at Mylea's bedside. She was blinking rapidly and was breathing then she pulled herself up and was supporting her own weight sitting.

          "Mylea child, what is wrong?" Elrond questioned.

          "What happened, I saw light…I was reaching towards it. Then I opened my eyes and I was back here." Mylea spoke and looked around wildly.

          "Oh my…it is a miracle!" Elrond shouted and bombarded Mylea with an embrace.

          Arwen cried happy tears when the sound of Mylea's voice filled the room. She was going to be alright. The color retuned to her face and her eyes did not seem blank any longer. 

          "Mylea! I thought you were gone!" Legolas yelled and grabbed onto to her. 

          Mylea rested her head on Legolas' shoulder and there was an exhilarated silence in the room. Elladan entered the scene and smiled, Mylea was alive. He vowed that he would not complain about her romantic absence from his life, if she could just be spared. It seemed someone had been listening above.

          "Gimli!" Eomer screamed out as he and Aragorn approached the top of the mountain. 

          They ran all the way up and found Gimli staring as if an angel was seated beside him. The air felt brisk and fresh against his cheek and he felt peace fill his body and spirit.

          "It was the Lady; she came to me and told me to do it." Gimli jabbered.

          "Who?" Aragorn asked.

          "The Lady Galadriel, she gave me the strength Lad, I swear by it."

          "Well whatever it was that helped you, we are all in its debt. The Ring Wraiths shriveled up and fell when you threw that ring out." Eomer spoke.

          Gimli smiled and hopped up. He had taken care of the one ring. No dwarf was ever going to believe this story. Aragorn and Eomer patted him on the back and the three made their way back down to the awaiting horses.


	26. Mylea's Story

Chapter 26

Narrator (Elrond): When the three weary travelers arrived back into Rivendell they fell to their knees in appreciation of their good fortune. Many days followed with celebration, but eventually as all good things do…it had to end. 

          Arwen and Aragorn left but a year later and headed for the city of Gondor. They found themselves greeted by the anticipation from their many admirers. Lord Aragorn became known as the most generous king that ever ruled the land of Gondor. They were married and Arwen bore five children, all but one were girls. Together the family took on any evil left in the world and after many years, Aragorn sadly passed away. His children traveled to the Grey Havens in order to preserve the memory of their father forever.

          Haldir returned to Lothlorien and told the story of his adventure with the brave soul Mylea for many years. He never married but became the head of the army and led his people to the Grey Havens. To this day the children that enter those woods can hear the whisper of his voice. 

          Elladan married five years after Mylea's journey to another elven maiden named Narissa. They did not dwell in the lands of Middle Earth for very long, but instead made way for the Grey Havens where they still live in peace.

          Bimley traveled on his own for a bit, desperate to see the world that had been locked away from him for so long. He found Nortil ten years later and they reunited with The King and Queen of Gondor. Aragorn felt so much gratitude for the two orcs that they stayed with him until their time had come to pass on. They became known as Sir Bimley and Sir Nortil of Gondor.

          Eomer sought comfort in the White City for some time, but then grew the courage to lead an entire kingdom on his own. He returned to Rohan when news spread that the King Theoden had fallen. There he found a country in need of uplifting and he became known as their savior. 

          Gimli went home to many awaiting spectators, but soon became jaded with no adventure in his life. So he took to the mountains convinced that he would bring back many riches as well as wonderful stories. He became a legend as the dwarf who destroyed the one ring, and also earned the title of a worthy dragon slayer.

          Gandalf dwelt in Rivendell for many years with his good elven companions. Soon he longed to move on once more and looked at the whole Middle Earth one last time. He visited all those that had impacted him throughout his many years and then wandered off to the Grey Havens with a group of Woodland Elves.

          Mylea and Legolas married only a month after their adventure and then went to see everything. Mylea was not be satisfied until she was sure no one else needed her assistance. They were on the road for a full two years, and then settled down in the home Lord Aragorn. They had one single child, a son they called Devotin. Legolas taught his son as well as Aragorn's the power of the bow and arrow. Legolas and Mylea were rarely apart and they all mourned the death of Lord Aragorn aside Arwen. Arwen refused to join them in retreating to the Grey Havens and they stayed until Arwen had passed on out of heartbreak. 

          Mylea and Legolas then took all the children to the Grey Havens with them and educated them with many stories about the brave Arwen and Aragorn. They still dwell in the Grey Havens to this day. Stories traveled wildly about the lands for at least ten years after Mylea's adventure. But soon Mylea's name was changed and the journey became too exaggerated for anyone to believe it. So they all soon forgot about Mylea and her bravery for others. But now hopefully she will be immortalized in the minds of those who care to read until eternity. 

THE END

Authors Note:

          Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last part of the story. I really enjoyed getting to write this, especially since this is my first fanfic. I thank you all again for reading. If you happened to enjoy this story and would be interested in reading another one I come up with, I welcome new ideas. I've been juggling with either an L.A. Confidential story or a Gilmore Girls story, but I am open to changing my mind. So if anyone wants to request something for me to write about, you can all e-mail me at dreamer4u_21@hotmail.com. Thanks, and take care everyone!


End file.
